Fate's choice
by Mysteriousreader1990
Summary: It had been six years since Edward had left her and she tried to move on, but after a failed relationship with Jacob, he comes back much to her delight, but getting back together isn't going to be easy as they hoped. Will they get back together, or will Jacob be the one in the end? Bella/Jacob, Bella/Edward. Changed to M for safety
1. Prologue

**Fate's choice.**

**It had been six years since Edward had left her and she tried to move on, but after a failed relationship with Jacob, he comes back much to her delight, but getting back together isn't going to be easy as they hoped. Will they get back together, or will Jacob be the one in the end?**

Prologue: Dreams turn into a reality

_**Edward POV**_

It had been six long years since I made the hardest decision of my life to leave Bella. Normally for a vampire six years is like a blink of an eye, but for me it was nothing but six long years of pure torture, leaving Bella sobbing and heart broken in those woods was the most hardest thing I ever had to do, harder than avoiding human blood. But now, it had been long enough and I was going to be reunited with my soul mate. I had returned to forks with my family two days ago and had been watching Bella at her father's house ever since. Nothing had changed, her father still worked as a police chief and worked for long hours, and she stayed at home alone, cleaning cooking and doing the washing. The only thing that changed was her looks, she had gained a bit more weight and her hair had gotten longer but she was still the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen. She was less clumsy too, something that she seemed to have grown out of. Something had changed about her, but I couldn't pinpoint it, she seemed different to me somehow, but still the same.

I had waited long enough now, I knew there was no one else in her life and now I was going to make my presence known to her I steadied my nerves as I walked up her front porch, took a long breath and knocked her front door I waited only a minute before she answered, she had bustled about for a few minutes before answering the door looking flush faced and gorgeous.

"Hello Bella" I said smoothly when the door opened.

"Edward" she breathed before launching herself on me in what would have been a bone crushing hug.

_**Bella POV**_

I was devastated when he left, he was my life and he left me because he couldn't, no wouldn't change me. Most of the time I wished that I would have gotten Carlisle to do it, put my life at risk so that he would change me without the guilt. But that was years ago, now I know that if I'd done that then I wouldn't be where I was today, it still hurt but a lot less now, now that I had Jack.

I sighed in content as I thought about Jack, I wouldn't be at the happy place I was today if it wasn't for him. I was lifeless for six months following Edwards departure but Jacob, my sweet Jacob put me back together he healed my broken heart and after a year I gave into him and started a relationship with him, it was great at first and I realised how much I actually loved him. Not as much as I had loved Edward, but I still loved him with all my heart. But that was the problem, he knew I was still in love with Edward and being with being a wolf, that didn't bode well with him. He tried for a year to cope, but couldn't in the end so, three years after Edward left and two years after we got together Jacob broke my heart and left.

I was alone again and hurting so much, but then Jack came into my life and I was more whole than I had ever been and it was all down to him. It was with the thought of Jack I sighed and heard the door knocking, it couldn't be Jacob and Jack, for Jacob would've just walked in. So with a frustrated sigh I stomped over to the door, picking up scattered toys as I went. I wasn't prepared for who was on the other side, in fact I was so shocked I could barely breathe. "Hello Bella" he said in the smooth voice that I loved. "Edward" I breathed as I regained my consciousness and before I realised what I was doing I jumped on him and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug.

_**Jacob POV**_

It was the hardest decision of my life walking away from Bella, I loved her with my heart and soul, even though I hadn't imprinted on her she was my chosen mate. But she still loved him, that leech who ruined her life. I couldn't fathom why she could still love someone who could hurt her so much, but then I broke up with her and even now she still says she loves me. But the wolf in me couldn't cope with the fact that my mate loved someone else and I had to leave her before I went mad. But then Jack came along and made everything better, and more complicated. He was the best thing that ever happened to me but he tied me to Bella for eternity and that was hard to deal with considering I was still madly in love with her.

"Jack, come one buddy it's time to go home." I called to him and he trudged out of my bedroom with an unhappy sigh.

"OK" he sighed and stomped out of the house. I hated seeing him this unhappy, but at this point in time this arrangement was the only way me and Bella could cope with the situation. I strapped little Jack into his car seat and kissed him on the head before hopping into the other side of the car and driving off to Bella's.

_**Bella POV **_

"I'm sorry, that was kind of inappropriate" I blushed as I let go of him, I stepped aside to let him in.

"Not as all" He replied smoothly walking in and immediately looking at the child's toys piled up in a large box in the corner. "It's nice to know that you've missed me as much as I've missed you."

"Of course I have." I replied and blushed. I walked into the kitchen to start preparing lunch for Jack, Jacob and I, and he followed behind. "So where have you been?" I asked nervously, why did he make me feel this way?

"Here and there." He replied in disinterest. "It has been so hard staying away from you for so long" He breathed. My breath caught my throat as he said this, and I was just about to reply when I heard the roar of the rabbit and was jostled out of my dream and back into reality.

"Hide please" I begged trying to shove him up the stairs.

"What?" He asked confused as I hastily shoved him up the stairs.

"Just hide please." I begged. He gave me one last confused look before nodding and rushing up the stairs. I ran into the kitchen just as the front door opened. I heard Jacob telling Jack to go and wash up and Jack rushing upstairs, I prayed that he wouldn't find Edward. Jacob however stormed into the kitchen and I could feel the anger radiating off him.

"Why is he here?" Jacob snarled and I turned around to see him starting to blur at the edges.

"Who?" I asked dumbly, but he wasn't fooled.

"Don't even bother Isabella I can smell him." I flinched at the use of my full name, I knew this meant he was very angry.

"Calm down Jake, not in front of Jack." I pleaded and at the mention of Jack he calmed down.

"I don't want Jack anywhere near that monster." He snarled, but just as I was about to answer Jack let out a blood curdling scream. Jacob looked at me wide eyed before rushing out into the hall with me following him. As we reached the stairs Jack same stumbling down the stairs screaming monster, monster. Jake caught him just before he fell down the last half of the stairs and cuddled him close, as he cried heavily.

"Jack sweetie what is it?" I asked stroking his soft black hair.

"Monster." He cried and sobbed harder. Just then Edward appeared and Jake looked murderous as he glided down the stairs.

"I'm sorry" Edward said. "I was sitting on your bed when he came running into the room. Upon realizing that the "monster" had came down the stairs, Jack screamed harder making Jacob hug him closer.

"It's OK sweetie, he's a friend of mommy's" I said trying to sooth my son. Edward looked up in shock.

"Mommy?" He asked and I nodded meekly.

"You didn't even tell him?" Jacob asked enraged still clinging onto Jack.

"I didn't have the chance to, he just appeared a few minutes ago." I explained I tried to lift Jack from his arms but Jacob turned away from me to face Edward.

"Jack is our son" He said gleefully enjoying watching Edward squirm. Edward looked at Jack then back to me, he looked absolutely heartbroken.

"Is it true?" He asked me, emotion raw in his voice.

"Of course it is." Jacob spat "Look at him". But his anger made Jack whimper. "Sorry buddy, Daddy's sorry" He whispered a lot calmer, he stroked Jacks hair trying to calm him down. Edward watched the exchange looking at Jack intently. There was no mistaking it, Jack looked exactly like Jacob, but he had my eyes.

"How old?" Edward asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Two and a half" I replied and he nodded.

"Dada I wanna home." Jack whimpered.

"You are home buddy." I said kissing him on the head.

"No dada's home" He replied. I sighed.

"Look I'll take him back, calm him down and bring him back when the leech leaves." Jake said and started towards the door.

"No." I said trying to stop him but he was too strong "Jake I haven't seen him all weekend, it's not fair."

"If Jack stays the Edward goes I don't want my son anywhere near that monster." Jacob said and began putting Jack back in his car seat, but he began crying again.

"Look Jacob you're scaring him." I said trying to unstrap my crying son. But Jacob grabbed my hands and gently pushed me out of the way at this Edward appeared and pushed Jacob into the car. This made Jack cry even harder.

"Get off me." Jacob said pushing him back.

"If you ever touch her again." Edward growled shoving Jacob even harder.

"Monster hurt dada, monster hurt dada." Jack screamed.

"Edward enough." I shouted shoving him away from Jacob. He looked at me shocked and hurt. "Jacob didn't hurt me, he would never hurt me and you're scaring my son." I snapped. He stepped back with hurt in his eyes.

"I am not the one who's scaring our son, I will bring him back when the leech leaves." Jacob spat then jumped into the car and drove off before I could stop him.

"Jake." I tried calling but he was too far away. I stormed back into my house wiping the tears from my eyes as I went. Edward followed behind me quietly. I walked into my kitchen to find Sam standing there with a growling Leah in wolf form.

"What are you doing here, you're on Cullen territory." Edward said trying to hide me but I pushed him off me. Leah snapped at his legs.

"Calm down Cullen, that treaty rule was lifted when Jacob's son was born. We all take turns in staking out the house making sure Bella and Jack are safe." Sam retorted.

"You know they're werewolves?" He asked me stunned and I nodded. "Bella werewolves are dangerous." He said and I heard Leah growl again.

"Easy Leah" I said turning to Edward. "None of them would hurt me ever, they all protect me and Jack and my dad, besides the alpha just happens to be the father of my son." I replied and he looked dumbfounded.

"Protect you from who?" He asked, but Sam answered.

"The red headed leech you call Victoria."

"Victoria, but I haven't smelt her." He replied.

"That's because the guys have been keeping her on the border of Mexico." I supplied. "She came back six months after you left and she been trying to get me ever since, she's had army's of people trying to get to me, all of which the pack has killed. She's became more vicious since Jack was born. That's why Jacob had such a bad reaction to you, he's so protective of Jack and me because he's scared of loosing us."

"Scared." Sam scoffed. "I've been inside his head the thought of loosing Jack absolutely petrifies him, which is why I became his beta, when he doesn't have Jack he rarely leaves this house."

"I'm so sorry I had no idea." Edward replied. He felt humbled by how much Jacob loved Bella and slightly guilty for scaring Jack so much, it made sense to him now, why Jacob clung to him so much.

"Guys could you give us a while to talk. There's a lot of things I need to explain to Edward." I asked Sam and Leah. Leah growled in response.

"Jacob would skin us alive if we left you alone." Sam replied.

"I'm not asking you to leave, just wait in the tree line of the forest, so we can have some privacy." I pleaded, he nodded once and I knew it was against his better judgement. He walked out the back escorting a more reluctant Leah with him. I sighed and led Edward into the living room ready to explain everything to him

**A.N. Hey this story has been in my head for weeks. It won't be a terribly long story but hopefully you'll enjoy it. **

**P.S To those who read my other stories. I have not gave up on them and now college is almost finished I will be updating all of them. **


	2. Chapter 1: Decisions

**A.N. Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. I am grateful of your feedback and would love plenty more from everyone :). And on too the next chapter. **

**Chapter 1: Decisions, decisions, decisions.**

**Bella, Jacob and the pack make a difficult decision in order to keep Jack safe.**

"And that's the full story" Bella sighed as she recounted everything, she left out nothing, not even what she went through when he left.

"So when did Jacob assume the role of Alpha?" Edward asked her.

"After Jack was born, the need to protect his son was great and Sam stepped aside."

"So why is Jacob so protective of you guys, it can't just be because Victoria is around and he's a wolf."

I sighed, I had deliberately left that part out because I didn't want to upset him. "That part I was hoping to avoid, it's not a pretty story."

"I can handle it Bella" He whispered and I breathed deeply.

"Jack and I almost both died when he was born. When I was seven months pregnant, Victoria attacked me here. Jacob arrived just before she bit me, but as he attacked her she knocked me into my bedroom wall I cried out in pain as my stomach hit the wall and Jacob got distracted by me screaming in pain and she escaped, he rushed me to the hospital, but they couldn't stop the early labour. Jack was three and a half pounds when he was born and I had a haemorrhage. I was saved buy a blood donation from Jacob and Jack got stronger and was allowed home three weeks later. Jacob was told that the following 24hrs after Jack was born were going to be the most critical 24hrs of our lives. Jake has said that they were the worst 24hrs of his life and even contemplated suicide." I finished and hastily wiped the tears from my eyes. Edward hugged me as I cried out the memory on his shoulder, only stopping when the cold of Edward made me shiver. "Sorry". I said weakly as he moved away he shook his head in response.

"So Jacob really does love you." He stated and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Yes, and before you ask I still love him." I replied and he flinched in pain. "But I have always loved you more." I added and as I leaned in to kiss him the door opened and my dad called that he was home. I jumped up and fixed my self before he came into the room.

"Hey Bells, where's Jack? I miss that kid." He said as he entered the living room, but upon seeing Edward he swore very loudly. "Not this again Bella" He said not even acknowledging a shocked Edward.

"Calm down dad, he just came to visit, to see how I was."

"I don't want him anywhere near Jack, and I'm damn sure Jacob feels the same." Charlie huffed, his face getting redder.

"You know?" Edward asked in shock, staring at them.

"Jacob thought it would be best if he knew, so that he understood why you left." I explained.

"But Bella that breaks the treaty, people of your kind can't know about us." Edward said angered. This angered my dad even more, and me.

"The treaty didn't exist when you left I have already explained that when Jack was born the part of treaty was void, you'll need to make a new one if you feel that threatened." I spat and he flinched.

"What do you mean our kind can't know?" Charlie asked worried. "Are we in danger, is Jack in danger?"

"Not if the voltury don't find out." He replied.

"Then they won't" I said looking at him.

"Of course not" Edward replied, unnerved by my reaction.

"Good, then where's my grandson, I've missed the little tyke."

"He's still with Jacob dad. Jacob saw Edward and freaked, he wouldn't let Jack stay here."

"Not surprised, I'll go and give him a call." Charlie said and went into the kitchen to get the phone, the phone rang however, before he got to it.

"Will you please tell me why everyone is so hostile towards me?" Edward asked worried.

"Dad and Jacob blame you for Victoria hunting me." Edward scoffed in anger.

"And Jack?" He asked, "could you explain how a two and a half year old is so frightened of me."

"Too keep him safe we told him that if he sees a pale person with red eyes then to scream, because it's a monster. He mustn't have realised that your eyes weren't red." I explained. He remained silent for a few minutes as he digested all that I had told him.

"What about that kiss earlier?" Edward whispered, after as while, leaning closer to me. His smell was intoxicating but I had to be strong.

"It wasn't a kiss, it was an almost kiss and it won't ever happen again, it can't now what I have Jack to think about and I can't do that to Jake."

"You and Jake haven't been together for three years." He growled.

"But we're still in love with each other, and it has only intensified now that we have Jack." I snapped back. Edward was about to reply but was cut out by my dad's whooping. Curious I went into the kitchen and Edward followed.

"Hey dad what you cheering about?" I asked amused as he hung up the phone.

"The sale went through kid, we can put this house up for sale and move into the other one as soon as you like." He said happily.

"That's great dad, I'll phone Jake." I said forgetting that Edward was there.

"No, I saw Sam and Leah out there I'll tell them to say to Jake and we can go down to the res for a celebration." He said happily and went out the back. I turned to Edward and cringed.

"Where are you moving too?" He asked solemnly but probably already knowing the answer.

"The reservation, the houses are cheaper there and there's one big enough for all of us and Jake."

"Wait you're moving in with Jacob?" He asked in anger. "You said you love me more, but it certainly doesn't seem that way." He sighed and walked to the front door.

"It's what's best for Jack, having to flit between homes is tearing him apart." I cried following him but he had already opened the door and was gone before I could try to stop him.

_**Bella POV **_

Jacob exited the house with Jack as he heard Charlie's police cruiser pulling up. He let go of Jack's hand as he ran to me and helped my dad out with the groceries. "Oh Jack I missed you" I said in delight as he squealed as I spun him around in a circle. Jake stood and watched us happily as my dad went in to Jacob and Billy's with his share of the celebration food. "What you staring at?" I asked Jacob cheekily as I planted kisses on my son's face.

"My two most favourite people in the world." He replied with a wide smile and my heart gave a little tug of happiness.

"You feeling much better?" I asked Jack and he nodded his head.

"It took him a while" Jacob supplied "but he was OK when I got back." I nodded and hugged Jack closer to me. "I'm sorry by the way" He began and I looked at him "I know that wouldn't have been easy for you too see me driving away with him when he was so upset, but I just flipped out and got scared."

"It wasn't easy Jake, but I understand why you did it. You have the right to say who you want around our son. However, you've no need to be scared."

"I do Bells, I could loose both of you." He replied in angst.

"No one would ever replace you as Jack's father Jake, I wouldn't do that to you." I replied honestly leaving out myself in that factor.

"That's something I guess." He replied sadly and walked in and I knew it was because I left open the possibility of me and Edward reuniting. Something that I wanted, but wasn't too sure if I could do it to Jake.

_**Jacob POV**_

The small beach party that was held in celebration of Charlie, Bella and Jack moving here was great and I was enjoying the rare chance of Bella, Jack and I being together with our fathers. Our schedules rarely allowed for that as I was working all hours to help Bella and Jack out, and was heavily patrolling on top of that. Sam let me have the night off to spend some quality time with my family and I was grateful for that, and my pack brothers drifted in and out as they had a break in their patrols to celebrate with me. My life had taken an up turn in the last few hours as Charlie announced that he won the bid on the large four bedroom house here on the res, that he Bella, Jack and myself would be moving into. I was ecstatic, not only did I get to spend more time with Jack but he and Bella would be on the res, where they were better protected and where Cullen couldn't place himself back into Bella's life. Something that frightened the life out of me.

I was happily watching Bella and Jack making sand castles when I was alerted to the presence of my pack brother Sam. This frightened me as he said he wouldn't turn up unless they had caught sent of Victoria. I rushed over to him and immediately started bombarding him with questions.

"Do I need to get Jack and Bella out of here? Is she close? Did you kill her?" I rambled and he held his hand up to stop me.

"Relax Jacob, we caught sent of her a mile from Charlie's house, but we chased her out, last I heard they haven't caught her sent for the last twenty minutes." Sam explained. I breathed out the breath I didn't know I was holding in and spared a glance to Bella and my son, Bella was watching me intently and relaxed when she saw that I did.

"OK, that's good, but she's starting to get too close for comfort we need to tighten the patrols around the house." I said and Sam sighed.

"We need help in catching her, she takes to the trees when we get close and it's starting to grate on the others nerves."

"OK, well what do you suggest?" I asked, dreading the reply.

"We need the help of the Cullen's"

_**Bella POV**_

I got anxious when I saw Sam appear at the party, I knew he would only come here if it was an emergency, since Jacob was off tonight. But as Jacob talked to him he became visibly relaxed so I knew we weren't in any danger, however, as they continued to talk I could see him become riled up again, his hands were flying all over the place in big gestures and I could just about make out a few swear words that were flying out of his mouth, I knew this couldn't be good as Jacob rarely swore.

After about ten minutes I saw Jacob slump his shoulders in defeat and bidding goodbye to Sam before stomping over to me. "Dad can you take Jack for a few minutes, Jacob and I need to talk?" I asked already handing Jack to him, I muttered a quick thanks and left him standing there confused. I met Jacob half way and he guided me over to some tree's so we could have a bit more privacy. "Are you OK Jacob? Things looked a little tense back there." I asked as he paced in front of me.

"No I'm not OK" He yelled and punched a tree. I let him calm down for a few minutes before prompting him to talk.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

"Victoria's scent was picked up a mile from Charlie's but she was chased away. The guys can't catch her because she keeps taking to the tree's every time they get close and the guys are getting fed up with her."

"So what do they want?"

"They want us to meet with the Cullen's and ask them for help in catching her." He replied in anger and I gasped, that was the last thing I expected.

"Well, what are you going to do?" I asked tentatively, I was desperate to see my supposed-to-be-family. I hadn't in so long.

"I have to do it for Jack, it's the only way that I can insure his complete safety." He replied and I was shocked to see him starting to cry.

"You OK?" I asked him lifting his head so he'd meet my eyes.

"What good am I to Jack if I can't protect him myself, I'm such a useless father."

"No you're not Jacob. You're the best father in the world, there's no one else I'd rather have as the father of my child." I replied and he grinned and hugged me close to him. I sunk into his warmth easily.

"You spending more time with Cullen doesn't exactly thrill me either." He half laughed and I did too.

"You're such a wolf." I joked, playfully hitting him before falling back into his arms.

"I'm scared Bella" He said after a few minutes.

"Of what?" I asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Loosing you" he said and I stepped away from him "Not just to Edward" he added pulling me back to him. "Things are going to turn nasty in this fight with Victoria and I'm scared of her or someone else taking you away from me, and our Son."

I looked at him intently, the far in his eyes was clear to see and it hurt me. So to my complete shock and his I stepped closer to him and kissed him, it took him a mere two seconds to respond and soon he had made the kiss deeper. After a few minutes I pulled away for air but leant my forehead against his. "I'm not going anywhere" I began in a defiant tone "I have no doubt of your ability to protect me, and Jack. We may not be together, but I will never leave you. I promise you that." I said, he smiled and kissed me again lightly before pulling me in even closer to his warmth.

I sighed as I soaked up his warmth. Things were starting to get harder, I thought that if Edward came back I would rush into his arms and be with him forever, but now I have a history with Jacob, and we had Jack who seemed to be strengthening our bond. Now it seemed that I wanted to be with him more, possibly more than I wanted to be with Edward.

**A.N. Well let me know what you think by reviewing, please.**


	3. Chapter 2: Moving house

**Chapter 2: Moving house**

**Bella writes to Carlisle to ask him a huge favour. Bella and Charlie say goodbye to their old home and memories.**

_**Bella POV.**_

I stared around the piles of packed boxes in my small room as I sat composing a note to Carlisle. It didn't seem like it was 7 years ago since I moved here from Arizona as a shy teenager who would make a lot of bad choices, but it was and so much had changed in that space of time. I made the bad choice of getting involved with Edward, even though I still inexplicably loved him, he was a bad choice. He brought me into a world of pain and fear for my life, all because he loved me and my blood sang to him, whatever the hell that meant.

Jacob, I had took to looking at him as my good choice, because without that choice I wouldn't have my son. Even though he brought me into another world of pain, I didn't fear for my life with him, he made me safe. He broke my heart by leaving me, to be honest if I was still with Jacob, I don't think Edward coming back would have mattered to me, but I'm alone so it does.

I can't let myself be with Edward, no matter how much my heart is aching for it. Because loosing my son would be much, much harder than loosing him. I would loose my son if I choose Edward, because I wasn't going to let him be sucked into that world, full of vampires, blood thirst and death and Jacob certainly wouldn't let me do it. Even though I know he would hate himself for doing it to me, I know he would fight tooth and nail for full custody of our boy.

This is the reason why I tell myself that Edward was my bad choice, because no matter how much my heart wanted it, and it wanted it badly, I could not be with him any more. I was strong enough to walk away from him now, I can willingly do so. But I'm not, nor will I ever be, willing to walk away from my child.

I shook my head to clear it of the thoughts that were racing through my mind. Edward was once considered my true love, but now none of that's clear any more. My body seems willing to tie itself in every way humanly possible to Jacob, but my mind is holding back, because I still loved Edward and Jacob could still imprint. Sighing I pulled my notepad towards me and began writing a pleading letter to Carlisle.

"Bells are you ready to go, hun?" Jacob called to me as I finished the last of my letter. My heart gave a weird little leap as I heard his voice. Our bond was definitely getting stronger.

"Yes, I just need to get these boxes." I called back as I slipped the letter into the envelope.

"The guys are coming up to get them don't worry." He replied just then there was a loud rumble as they came hurtling up the stairs. I laughed and left the letter sitting on the windowsill, as I knew Edward would come by later to see the empty house.

"Ready." Jacob said as he stood by the door. The room had been cleared within minutes and only my bed and wardrobes were left. There was furniture that came with the new house, so we were leaving ours in the hopes of a quicker sale.

"I'm going to miss this place. There's a lot of memories in this room." I sighed looking around for the last time.

"A lot of great memories." Jacob said in reply, this caused me to swat him on the arm, knowing what it was he was thinking about, he just laughed in response. "I miss those times." He added and stepped forward, but I stepped back and looked away from him. "Come on Bella, I know you still love me, what do I have to do here?" He pleaded.

"I do still love you, very much, but I also still love him and that created a problem before." I replied honestly.

"Things are different now Bells, we have Jack and I'm more mature now." His voice was desperate and I could see in his body language that he had the urge to hold me.

"You're always saying that you're afraid of loosing me, but I have more reason to be afraid of loosing you." I said and he looked at me confused. "We could get back together, have more children, get married, and finally be happy, but there will always be that chance that you could walk by some random person and imprint on them. Then I'll be left again heartbroken and alone." I began crying as I revealed the fear in my heart and this time he didn't hesitate and he held me close.

"I can't imprint any more." He began, and this time it was my turn to look confused. "I choose to mate with you Bella and we have a child together now. The fact that I have a child with a woman that isn't my imprint breaks the imprint bond. If I were to ever imprint on a woman it would be immediately broken because my loyalty is to Jack, not to an imprint." When he finished he lent in and gave me a kiss. It was the most passionate, heartfelt kiss that we shared outside our relationship and it made my resolve fade away. "I love you, Bella. Don't ever forget that." He whispered and walked out leaving me too my thoughts.

I stood for a few minutes more contemplating what had just transpired between Jacob and I and what it meant for our future. It made me happy that I was the only one he could be with, but guilty at the same time, because he wasn't the only one I could be with.

**Edward POV**

I stood not far from he house and upwind so that the wolves couldn't smell me. They were all running around like maniacs talking about how happy they were now that Bella and Jack were moving on to the res, where they would be better protected. Something which Charlie agreed wholeheartedly on.

"Where are the two love birds?" He had joked to the guys and my heart gave a jolt of pain.

"In Bella's room." Sam had said. "Jacob wants to talk to her."

"Let's leave them too it then." Charlie had replied happily and they all jumped into the cars and transported them to the new house. This gave me the perfect opportunity to hear what they had to say clearly.

As I listened it became clear to me that I may had lost Bella forever, she seemed to be totally in love with Jacob, but she still professed that she loved me. I almost cried out in anguish when he told her than he would never imprint because they had a son together and then kissed her. I wanted to run up there and rip his head off, but in doing so I would cause Bella untold pain, and loose her forever. So instead I watched as they got into the last car together and drove off to their new home. When they had disappeared out of sight I jumped up to her window and took the note that she had left for Carlisle and left without so much as a look around. She had made new memories with Jacob in that room and they had forever erased the ones of us.

I arrived back home quickly and gathered everyone in one room. "She's gone, she now lives on the res." I began and held my head down in pain.

"We can inly hope that she will be safe there." Carlisle replied and everyone nodded in agreement.

"She left this for you." I said to him and handed him the letter, he looked at me confused before tearing it open and reading it out loud.

_Dear Carlisle._

_It has been so long since I saw all of you, that I sometimes can't remember what you look like. Rather silly of me I know since you never change, but it's true. I still sometimes think that meeting you all was just a dream. I have missed you all, even Rosalie and I have wondered for the last six years where you have all been, and if you even thought of me. Because I thought of you all, all of the time._

_Things have changed with me, I don't know whether Edward has told you, but I have a son now. He's two and a half and his name is Jack William Black-Swan, bit of a mouthful I know but I had to name him Jack because it was the closest name to Jake, I could get without it actually being Jake. And William, well because Billy has been like another father to me, much like you Carlisle. I know that you all will, to some degree, will be worried about me mating with a werewolf and having his child, but there is no need to. Jacob makes me feel totally safe, he's never laid a finger on me and has never lost control in front of me. Plus, he is an amazing father, and I couldn't have asked for a better one._

_I know that I am in no place to ask you of a favour, but I am in desperate need of this one, and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't so important, and that is why I am appealing directly to you Rosalie. You always wanted me to have a normal human life, and I am. But it's not me I'm asking for, it's my son. _

_For years now Victoria has been hunting me down, trying to kill me for what Edward done to her partner. She attacked me when I was seven moths pregnant, Jacob saved us just in time, but I went into premature labour and as a result Jack and I almost died. Since Jack has been born she had stepped up her game in trying to kill me, she has sent hoards of newborns in, but the wolves have killed them easily, but she still remains at large. Only now she has a new agenda, something we learned of a loose tongued new born, before Jacob ripped him apart. His exact words were 'Keep your son close, she's coming for him'. I can not begin to describe how frightened Jacob and I are at this prospect. She knows that killing him would be the worst pain she could inflict on me, and then killing me would be the worse pain she could inflict on you Edward, because she knows that a vampire's love for someone never dies._

_The pack are strong enough to defeat her if they could catch her, but she's keen on having a newborn army with her everywhere and she takes to the tree's whenever they get close. It's starting to grate on the pack's nerves so they've asked for your help. Jacob is the alpha now and he's reluctant to do it, but will for the sake of Jack, and to be totally honest I'm scared for them all. I love them all so much and I don't know what I'd do if any of them died._

_So I am asking if you'd all be willing to meet up with us, we will come to your house if you'd feel safer and we can work something out. I'm hoping that you'll all agree, because we need your strength and knowledge to end Victoria and Jacob and I will do anything to save our son._

_Hoping you are all well, _

_Bella._

"We have to help her." Rosalie said first, much to the surprise of everyone except Emmett.

"I agree" he added, giving Rose's hand a squeeze. "He's just an innocent boy."

"I agree" The others had said simultaneously.

"Edward?" Carlisle had asked me and I took a deep breath before answering.

"She may not be my mate any more but I still have to protect her." I replied and walked out to my room.

"Great" He replied "I'll write to Bella to set up a meeting with everyone here, and we can provide some food for the wolves, to show them that we're not going to be hostile, even though they're on our land."

**Bella POV**

To say that the new house was big was an understatement. It was a huge three storey house, built with wood like the other housed on the res and painted a slightly off white colour. There was a huge garden that surrounded the entire house along with a white picketed fence and a large veranda circled the front and right hand side of the house. I gasped as I walked through the front door, it led to a huge open planned living room, dining room and kitchen area, each painted a different colour to separate the three rooms. To the right was the living room that was painted a light grey and had red curtains, cushions, throws and other nick knacks to break up the grey, at the back of that room was an arched entrance to the dining room which was painted a bright green colour with equally bright accessories, and was large enough to fit the whole pack in comfortably. To the right was another smaller sitting room, painted the same colour as the first, this one however had books instead of a T.V. Obviously meant for some quite time. At the end of this room was another archway, like in the main living room and dinning room which led to the kitchen. It was as long as the house and half as wide, it had a smaller dining table on the left hand side and the kitchen was on the right. It was painted a lovely lemon colour with white tiles and black worktops. The fridge, sink, dishwasher and washing machine were all stainless steel and in the middle sat an island with an aga placed in it.

"It's amazing" I said in awe.

"Jacob and the pack decorated it" My dad replied and led me up the stairs that were at the back of the smaller sitting room. On the second floor was my room, left white so I could paint it myself, my dad's room with an en suite, which I was glad of, the main bathroom which was painted a dark blue, and held a white sink, toilet a bath and a shower and still had plenty of space left over. And Jack's room which was painted light blue and beautifully decorated with white furniture.

"He's going to be so excited to have his own room" I said in awe.

"I decorated it myself." Jacob said proudly.

"It's beautiful." I replied and gave him a genuine smile.

"Right, you two enjoy the new house and I'll go pick up Jack" He said whilst blushing and scurried off down the stairs.

"Where's your room?" I asked confused not seeing another flight of stairs in sight.

"Ah" He replied and stretched up to reach a cord that was hanging from the ceiling, he gave a tug and down came an oak staircase. "After you my lady" He smiled and I giggled before walking up the stairs. At the top there was a little landing that led to two open planned rooms, first was a small sitting room, second was his bedroom, that also had an en suit. It was easily the biggest bedroom in the house and I was a tad jealous. It was pained red and cream and had a huge seven foot bed in the centre of the room.

"No fair why do you get the bigger bedroom?" I complained. I sat on his bed and he followed.

"In case you hadn't noticed I'm a pretty huge guy." He laughed and I blushed "Besides if you want this room, I'd gladly take the one beside Jack" He added and I blushed harder. He gave me the other room because he knew I'd rather be beside Jack.

"I'd rather be beside Jack." I replied

"I knew you would." He replied and gave me a kiss. He had only meant it as a light kiss, but instead I grabbed his head and deepened the kiss. It soon became heated and he broke away.

"Jacob please" I begged.

"I can't Bella. I can't make love to you unless you say you'll be mine, I'm sorry."

"I'm still unsure." I replied and he winced in pain knowing what I meant.

"Then I can't" he said regretfully as tears began to spring from his eyes. He hastily wiped them away and ran down the stairs leaving me sitting in his room, cold and all alone.

**A.N. Just to clarify there are times when Bella says she can't be with Edward, then says there's a possibility because he heart still doesn't know what it truly wants. Please review and let me know what you think of the Bella and Jacob moments in this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Heaven and Hell

**Chapter 3: Heaven and Hell**

**Jacob, Bella and the pack make the arrangements to meet the Cullen's.**

**Jacob POV**

Living with Bella was hell. There was not other way to describe it, well maybe one way. Heaven. It was heaven and hell. Heaven because I got to spend more time with my son, and that meant that I was happier than I ever had been, but that meant living with Bella too, and that was pure hell. I was so confused about my situation and didn't know what to do to resolve it. At first it was great, spending all this extra time with Bella only strengthened my love for her, but that's where the problem started. It had been two months now and things were only getting worse for me. I would sometimes catch her unawares, I always seemed to know when she was stepping out of the shower and I would turn up as she left the bathroom in nothing but a towel, this was all coincidence of course. But she started to dress in the bathroom soon after that, to save awkward situations, but it didn't help. I still couldn't get that picture out of my mind. The worst was during the night. Ever since Jack had that encounter with the leech, he'd been waking up every night screaming at the top of his lungs. The first night he'd done it, Bells, Charlie and I had all rushed into his room in a blind panic only to find him curled up into his giant wolf teddy sobbing softly, as time wore on Charlie stopped coming into his room with us as he knew he had it under control. But each night as I watched her lovingly sooth our son back into a peaceful slumber I fell more in love with her than I had ever been, thus creating my own sweet hell.

**Bella POV**

Living with Jacob was challenging, he would often catch me looking at him, just staring, usually when he was doing something with Jack, he would never say anything about it, he would just smile and look away. Little did he know that, that simple smile had me swooning at the knee's and dreaming of him at night. I was torture knowing he was sleeping in the room above me, rather than beside me where he could keep me warm. He had caught me unawares a few times coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. I had resided to dressing in the bathroom to stop me from doing anything that I might regret, something that he made pretty clear the last time he didn't want to do. I couldn't help myself any more Jacob, it seemed, was the man I wanted now, and I know it had something to do with watching him with our son. Watching him being so caring and loving towards our boy only intensified my love for him. Edward was so far from my mind, that was until I got the reply letter from Carlisle, then all the old feelings came rushing back, I was definitely screwed up.

It had been a warm summers morning when I got the letter. I was sitting out the front with Jack and Jacob, planning Jack's third birthday party, when the letter arrived.

"Jacob, it's the reply from Carlisle." I had said upon receiving it. He had made sure Jack was OK playing on his own in the grass before coming to sit beside me on the veranda to read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_It was so good hearing from you again and it does our hearts good to hear how happy you are now. We know how difficult it was for you in the beginning and for that we all apologise, you're family to us, and it wasn't easy to leave you behind like that._

_We are all sorry to hear how difficult things have been for you and your family with Victoria hunting you and I would gladly like to inform you that we are all more than happy to help the pack keep you and your boy safe. As I said you're still family to us, and we do everything to protect family._

_Jacob this part is to you as I know you are the alpha of the pack, we hope that we can work closely with you all to help get rid of Victoria, I myself am not one for killing vampires, but when it comes to family I will do anything. I know Bella and Edward are no longer an item, and she has a child with you, but to me she's still my daughter. We all love her very much. We are all in agreement to work together at our home, if that's OK with you, as our land is less dense with tree's and easier to work with. I would also like to request that you and the pack turn up in human form rather than wolf, as we don't there to be any hostility and would like to do you a feast to show that we are grateful for the meet on our land. Of course if you would feel more comfortable in wolf form, then we would completely understand. If you could get back to me as soon as you discussed it with your pack, then that would be very much appreciated, the sooner we can start planning the feast the better. _

_That's all I have to say for now, but Rosalie would like to add something for you Bella. Hope to see you all soon._

_Love from everyone_

_Bella, it's Rosalie. I can not tell you how happy I am that you've decided to have a normal human life. I do love Edward, and I know it couldn't have been easy for you to make this choice, but I'm sure that little boy of yours helped, and made it worth while._

_Now I have a favour to ask of you, and I know it would be a big one because I heard about what happened with Edward. But I would love to be able to meet your little boy, it has always been a dream of mine to have a child, and I can't and you don't know how happy I am that you have had one, even if it is with a werewolf. I just want to see with my own eyes that you are happy and living a normal human life. Is it too much to ask? Don't worry if it is, I know how Jacob feels about his son being around us. Anyway I'm looking forward to hearing from you, and seeing you._

_Love you sis, Rosalie._

"Are you happy that they still think of you as family?" Jacob asked as I wiped away the tears.

"I am yes." I replied. "Does that bother you?"

"No." He replied honestly and my heart felt lighter. "I know how hard it is not to love you." He added and I blushed. "Besides it was Edward that hurt you, not them, I hold no animosity towards them."

"Thank you" I replied sincerely and hugged him. "What do you make of the letter?"

"Well the pack may not go for all of us being human at once, but we can take it in shifts. And as for Rosalie seeing Jack, I'm not too sure, you saw how upset he got at Edward."

"I know, but he didn't realise he wasn't a monster." I replied meekly.

"Look, as I said I hold no animosity towards the other's, I don't mind them seeing Jack if he can cope, but I don't want my boy anywhere near Edward." He said then got up to get Jack juice, leaving me to my thoughts.

**Jacob POV**

A while after my talk with Bella I had arrived at Sam and Emily's to talk to the pack and had brought Jack along with me. As soon as I set him down he dashed over to Sam, his favourite uncle, and climbed up on his knee.

"Hey kiddo" Sam greeted him and Emily gave him a kiss to the head and a muffin.

"Hey don't tell your mom you got that, Jack" I said and sat down on the only empty seat. "She'll have my guts for garters."

"OK" was his reply as he took a bite out of it.

"I guess the Cullen's replied." Quil said by way of greeting, he and Paul were the only ones who were against working with the Cullen's. "Yes and they want to meet with us all in human form." I replied

"No way" Quil, Paul and to my surprise Jared said in unison.

"I knew you'd say that and that's what I told Bella. They want to serve a feast for us to show that there's no hostility coming from them."

"That's very nice of them" Sam said and Jack nodded his head in agreement. I smiled at his cuteness before continuing.

"It is nice of them. And they still consider Bella family and love her very much which is making her very happy at the moment."

"We all love Bella too." Seth interjected and they all nodded in agreement.

"I know that" I smiled "and so does she. Which is why I know that you'll all agree for her sake and Jacks to do this. We can take it in turns to phase so you can all enjoy the feast" I finished and left no room for an argument. Not that there would be any, they were all doing this for Bella and Jack's sake. "One more thing. Blondie wants to see Jack. She always wanted Bella to have a normal life, and now that she is, Blondie would like to see for herself." I added

"What do you make of that?" Leah asked me

"As I said to Bella, I hold no animosity towards the others, just Edward and I am more than happy for them to see Jack if they wished."

"I thought you would've said no" Embry interjected

"They're willingly risking their lives for him. It's only fair that, if he can cope, they get to meet the little tyke."

"OK, but you know what happened last time Jacob, we don't want him to go through that again." Sam said protectively

"I know neither do I" I replied with the same protectiveness in my voice. "But if Blondie could come to our house to meet him, somewhere where Jack feels safe, then if he's OK with her then we can introduce him to the rest."

"OK she can come on our land, but let her know that we'll be watching the house."

"OK and I'll let her know that Emmett is welcome too, so she doesn't feel too outnumbered." The pack nodded their heads in agreement and I was thankful that they were doing this. It still amazed me how mature everyone became once Jack was born. It made everything so much easier.

**Jacob POV**

"Bella we're home'" I called as Jack and I walked through the door.

"I'm in Jack's room putting away his clothes." She called back. I smiled as Jack rushed up the stairs eager for a cuddle and followed him.

"Hi baby did you miss me" Bella said picking him up, she twirled him around and gave him a big kiss. I was in heaven watching them.

"Yeah momma, I had a big muffin" He giggled.

"Hey, that's supposed to be a secret." I mock scolded him and he just laughed in response. Bella laughed in reply too. She set him down so he could play with some toys and bent over to put his socks and pants in the bottom drawer, OK now I'm in hell. "I um, the guys agreed to the meeting and stuff and to Jack meeting Rosalie if he can handle it, so I am um, gonna go and write a reply to them." I stuttered, she looked up at me weirdly as I blushed.

"You want me to do it?" She questioned, not really sure what was happening.

"No, no it's fine" I replied and made a swift exit.

"You're daddy's weird" I heard her mutter to Jack, only for him to laugh in response.

I took a few deeps breaths as I reached my room and told my mind to forget about what it just saw, I needed to focus to write this darn letter.

_Carlisle_

_It's Jacob here, I've had a talk with the pack and with Bella and we're all fine with the arrangement. However, the pack aren't all comfortable with being human, so we're going to taking it in turns to phase so we can all enjoy the feast. Which we are all entirely grateful for, it is very kind of you. I hope you're OK with this arrangement. Let us know a good time for you and I'll arrange it with the pack. Not all of them can be there at once, and some of the younger ones aren't used to working with Vampires, so they will be patrolling the res, and there'll be an older one with them from time to time to keep them in line._

_Rosalie, Bella and I are both fine with you seeing our son, in fact if he can handle it I would like you all to meet him since you are risking your safety to help us keep him safe, which I am very grateful for. But after his reaction with Edward I would like to introduce him to you all slowly. So Rosalie if you agree then you're welcome to come to mine and Bella's home, this is where Jack feels the safest and the pack are fine with you being in the res. If it would make you more comfortable then Emmett is welcome as well, as the pack will be surrounding the house. They're all kind of overprotective of Jack, but they are all grateful for your help. They all love him and Bella so much and would do anything for them, as would I. If you are OK with the arrangement come over this Thursday at lunch, this will give me and Bella plenty of time to convince Jack that you aren't the bad guys. If you wait at the boarder of La Push Sam will escort you to ours._

_If you are not comfortable with this at all, we can arrange a meeting in the town, where it's more neutral._

_Thanks Jacob, Bella and Jack._

Satisfied I sealed the envelope and addressed it. Just as I finished the door opened and closed and Charlie announced his arrival home. I heard Jack bounding down the stairs to him and got up to follow, sighing as I went. We still had to discuss everything with Charlie and he was going to be the hardest to convince.

**Rosalie POV**

I could barely contain my excitement as I hastily wrote a reply to Jacob and Bella, I could hardly wait to see their son. Bella being human made me so happy and helped me put my past behind me.

_Jacob,_

_Firstly thank you so much for trusting me enough to be around your son. If you ask Bella she'll tell you my story and you'll see why this is so important to me. I have no problem at all with coming to your house and neither does Emmett, to tell you the truth he's just as excited as I am. He and Bella were so close and he can't wait to see her smile again. Leaving her has been hard on all of us._

_I hope Jack will be OK to meet us, just tell him we're not as scary as Eddy._

_Oh, and Carlisle said that if Thursday evening is good for you then it's good for us. He said we can work around your schedule._

_Looking forward to meeting your boy, Rosalie._

**A.N. Well what do you think? Do you like the kind Rosalie? Just want to point out that this is set six years after new moon, so the pack are all maturer and are all willing to do what ever is necessary to protect the Alpha's son. Reviews please.**

**Sub note: Thanks to the ones that have likes/favourited/alerted/reviewed my story so far. It makes me smile and give me the confidence to keep posting.**


	5. Chapter 4: Meetings

**Chapter 4: Meetings**

**Rosalie and Emmett meet Jack and the pack meet with the Cullen's.**

**Sorry about the long wait on the update I was finishing exams.**

**A.N. Right so no confusion ensues when the writing is in italics, there in the pack mind. An asterisk * will appear when it's a memory.**

**To clarify**

_Pack speaking_

_**Sam speaking**_

_**Jacob speaking**_

_*Memory_

**Jacob POV**

It had been days since I last phased and it was such a relief to be able to shed my clothes and phase in the forest at the back of my house it felt great to feel the wind rushing through my fur and feel the dirt between my claws. My relaxation was short lived though as the thoughts of my pack brother's came rushing in at once.

"_I'm faster than you" Collin had said _

"_No I'm faster" Brady replied. They laughed inside my head before chasing each other. However, not two minutes later one fell over the other and they started wrestling. _

"_**Will you two grow up" I snarled snapping at them when I ran past. They stopped immediately and looked at me bewildered.**_

"_What's up Jake?" Seth had asked._

"_**Nothing" I snarled back coming to a halt in the circle they had formed.**_

"_Jake come on, you can't hide from us, we're your brothers." Embry had said and I snapped at his feet in response._

"_**Jake you need to relax" Sam said, at this I stopped.**_

"_**Today is the day of the meeting" I began "Emmett and Rosalie are coming to meet Jack."**_

"_I thought you were fine with that?" Leah asked_

"_**I am, it's my wolf that's not. It's making him edgy." I replied and an uncontrollable growl came from within.**_

"_How did Jack respond when you asked him if they'd meet with them?" Leah asked. _Rather than tell them I replayed the events in my mind.

_* "Jack come here buddy you're mom and I need to speak to you." I called and he cam bounding into the living room. He sat beside Bella on the sofa whilst I sat on the coffee table in front of him. "You're not in trouble" I said in response to the worried look on his face and he relaxed._

"_Do you remember the man you met, a while ago?" Bella had asked sweetly_

"_The pale man?" He asked and began to quiver in fear. My heart ached at this moment and Bella lifted him on to her knee._

"_This is what we want to talk to you about buddy, the man you met wasn't a monster." I said trying to calm him._

"_But you said a pale man with red eyes is a monster" He whimpered looking at me like I was lying, this was killing me._

"_Yes sweetie, but that pale man wasn't a monster, he was mommy's friend." Bella said soothingly, but he just looked at her confused._

"_You see Jack, there are pale ones with red eyes, and pale ones with yellow eyes" I explained trying to keep it simple for him. "The pale ones with yellow eyes are the good ones. They're mommy's friends." He looked thoughtful for a minute before saying._

"_They not daddy's friends too"_

"_Yes their my friends too" I replied not wanting him to know about that world just yet._

"_You see two of our friends want to meet you." Bella began and he looked fearful for a minute._

"_You don't have to meet them" I added quickly "but me and mommy will be here the whole time, and so will all your uncles, and aunty Leah."_

"_Will they be in doggy form?" He asked excitedly and Bella and I laughed._

"_They will" I replied_

"_OK then" He nodded slowly still slightly unsure. I lifted him off Bella's knee and placed him on my own._

"_You know you have absolutely nothing to fear, Jack. I will never let anyone harm you, ever" I said wrapping my arms around him, he sunk into my warmth and began to get sleepy._

"_I love you, daddy" He said. My heart leapt at this, I still wasn't used to him saying that and it gave me so much joy._

"_I love you to, son" I replied ans kissed him on the head. Seconds later he was snoring softly in my arms.*_

The pack were all silent for a few minutes after the vision ended, they could all feel the raw emotion that was there. It was Leah who was the first too speak.

"_Try not to worry. We're all going to be there" She said and they all agreed. But my wolf gave another growl._

"_**Look why don't you get off home. I'll take charge for now" Sam said**_

"_**No I take to many liberties as it is, I need to start pulling my weight as alpha" I replied stubbornly.**_

"_**Jacob you should have left the pack when Jack was born, he's more important, but instead you became alpha, something we're all incredibly grateful of. We are all more than happy to take your share of duties so you can spend more time with Jack"**_

"_**Are you sure?"**_ I asked not at all comfortable with them taking on my responsibilities most of the time.

"_Yes" they replied in unison_

"_**Go home to your boy" Sam said.**_

"_**OK, thanks guys"**_ I said and took off home. I was desperate for a cuddle with my son.

**Bella POV**

Jacob was really clingy with Jack today and I knew why. He was anxious about Rosalie and Emmett meeting him today. He hadn't left his sight since he got back early from patrols. Not that Jack was complaining, Jacob worked a lot so times like these were precious for both of them. I was worried about what this would do to Jacobs wolf. It must be tearing him apart. I took a chance to talk to Jacob when Jack fell asleep for his mid-morning nap.

"You OK Jacob?" I asked sitting beside him on the sofa.

"I'm OK, it's just hard" He admitted. And I nodded in understanding.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this Jacob, you're such a good father." I said in hopes of helping, it did he smiled the biggest smile I'd seen in weeks.

"That means so much to me" He smiled then stood up.

"Jacob" I said desperately grabbing on to his hand to stop him leaving. "What's happening to us?" I asked, barely hiding my tears. He bent down close to me and wiped away my tears before answering me.

"I don't know Bells" He whispered in response. He gave me a soft kiss before heading up to wake Jack up from his nap.

Twenty minutes later and we were sitting waiting on Rosalie and Emmett to arrive, Jack was curled into Jacob, still sleepy from his nap. Jacob was looking at me and I at him something passed between us at that moment, I didn't know what I was but it was so intense that I just had to say what was in my heart and mind at that moment

"I love you so much" I whispered. It had never been so clear to me than in that moment, I didn't love Edward any more, it was Jacob, only Jacob.

"I love you too, so much" He smiled, he knew then that he was the only one for me. Then his smile faded and I could see his nose twitch in disdain. "Jack buddy they're here" He said as I got up to answer the door. "Don't be scared daddy's got you" He said as I opened the door.

"Rosalie, Emmett, it's so great to see you" I said giving them a hug. I moved aside to let them in.

"Is he OK to see us, only I heard Jacob tell him not to be scared before you opened the door."

"He's OK, aren't you buddy" Jacob replied we all looked at Jack and he shrunk back into Jakes arms.

"Hi Jack" Rosalie said softly, he gave her a small wave before whispering something in Jacobs ear, but Emmett and Rosalie heard and laughed in response along with Jake.

"What did he say?" I asked curiously

"He's huge" Rosalie replied laughing and pointing to Emmett.

"He is isn't he" I said to my son laughing and sat on the sofa, Rosalie and Emmett sat cross legged on the floor, so as not to seem to intimidating to Jack. "But you know, he's a gentle giant." I said and we all laughed. Jack giggled then looked at them intently, he leaned forward a bit then snuggled back into Jake a second later giggling.

"Their eyes are golden not yellow, silly daddy." He giggled and we all laughed again.

"I didn't know you knew the difference." Jacob said in awe.

"Of course he does, our boy is a smart one" I said, ruffling his hair.

"He's beautiful." Rosalie smiled and turned to him "We're not scary are we Jack?"

"Nope" was his reply and he jumped down of Jacobs knee to give her a hug. I saw Jacob become tense at this action, but he settled as I gave him a gentle squeeze on his leg. "Oh you're cold" Jack said shivering as he jumped back up to Jake for warmth.

"Sorry buddy, we're not as warm as you're daddy" She said smiling.

Half an hour later, Emmett was chasing Jack and Rosalie around the garden whilst Jake and I watched from the veranda. We sat arm in arm watching our boy in contented bliss. Jacob had relaxed considerably as Jack became more at ease with Emmett and Rosalie. Soon something caught Jacks eye and he went zooming off into the tree line Jacob jumped up in panic but as second later Sam came out in wolf form with Jack clinging onto his neck giggling widely.

"Hey get off your uncle Sam before you choke him" Jake said scolding him, Jack laughed in response and fell to the ground with a soft thud when Sam shook his head. Jack giggled even louder. "It's time to go meet the others." Jacob said realising the reason Sam had appeared.

"Well go on and help set up. See you later" Emmett said and they disappeared.

"Can I come?" Jack asked and Jacob looked at me worried.

"There's going to be more people like Emmett and Rosalie there Jack, will you be ok with that?" I asked

"Yes" Jack said in a frustrated manner

"Jack, the man you met in mommy's old house is going to be there. Are you OK with that." Jacob asked him, kneeling down to Jack's level. Jack seemed to realise at this moment that Jacob was more scared at this prospect than he was.

"I don't need to be scared daddy, I've got you with me, remember?" He said throwing his arms around Jacobs neck.

"You sure do buddy" Jacob replied and picked him up to cuddle him close.

I was nervous as I drove up to the Cullen house. I hadn't been there in so long it wowed my to see it again I'd forgotten how large it was and how the beauty of it awed me. Jacob and the pack had ran beside the car the whole time and kept Jack amused on the journey. Jack wasn't very good in cars, he always got bored and I normally needed to take a lot of toys and books with me everywhere. As I slowed in the driveway Jacob and half of the pack, ran into the forest to change into some clothes.

"Where dada go?" Jack asked worriedly.

"He's gone to change remember?" I replied to him as I took off my seatbelt and prepared to get out of the car. They were all standing around the tables that surrounded the house, mounds off food and drink sat upon those tables and they were looking at me expectantly. Jacob came out of the forest with the rest of the pack, all dressed casually in long shorts and t-shirts. He strode over to the car and opened Jacks door. Jack cheered happily. "You ready buddy" I asked Jack as Jacob lifted him out and held him close to him. Jack nodded shyly and huddled closer to Jacob. I nodded my head and led the way over with Jacob following me and the pack following him.

"Thank you all for coming" Carlisle said once we were close enough. I stopped beside the first table and stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do with myself. Alice broke the tension by running over to me and hugging me tightly.

"I missed you so much Bella" She said and released me. She looked to Jack and smiled.

"Hi Jack, it's so nice to meet you" She said quietly and stepped forward but Jack shrinked back into Jacob. She stopped and looked at me worried, but Rosalie stepped up to help out with the situation.

"Jack, this is my sister Alice." She said putting her arm around Alice's shoulder and gently pulled her forward towards Jack. "See her eyes are golden like mine." Jack looked at them intently. Then pulled back into Jake and nodded. "How about you take my hand and I'll introduce you to the rest of the family, Emmett's here to." Rosalie said and held out her hand. Jack looked at her hand then at Jacob.

"Can I dada?" He asked. Jacob tensed and looked at me. 'He'll be ok' I whispered, but new that they could all hear me."

"Of course buddy" He said putting him down "But stay close to Rosalie, don't go wandering off to the woods" He said ruffling his hair.

"I promise daddy" Jack replied, he hugged Jacob before grabbing Rosalie's hand and following her and Alice as they walked over to the rest of them.

"You're doing great" I said to Jacob as we headed over to join the rest. In our we exchange with Alice the rest of the unphased pack went over to where Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme and Jasper were standing and began conversing with them. I was unnerved to find that Edward had been staring at me. I instinctively moved closer to Jacob, he saw that Edward had been looking and placed a protective arm around my waist and drew me even closer to him.

"It's only because I have you here with me." He said in reply to my earlier comment, he smiled down at me and lightly kissed my head. We had almost reached the rest when Jacob froze and tensed up. I hadn't been paying attention and looked up worriedly to see Alice introducing Jack to Edward. I went to intervene when Sam spoke up.

"Jack buddy come and meet Carlisle and Esme" He called just before Edward shook Jacks hand. Jack obeyed immediately and ran to Sam, who caught him easily and lifted him into his arms. Jacob relaxed and we continued walking to the others.

"Bella it's so good to finally see you" Esme said and hugged me, once she let me go Carlisle hugged me. "We've all missed you so much." He said and stepped back.

"I've missed you so much too" I replied taking a good look at all of them my eyes stopped at Jasper and I saw him tense up.

"This isn't too much for you, is it?" I asked sparing a glance to my son, Jacob realised what I meant and starting shaking, he was letting his wolf get stronger than his human.

"No, a child's blood doesn't bother me, doesn't bother any of us." Jasper replied and Jacob relaxed, taking back the control of his body. "Besides with all the wolf stench it's hard to smell anything" He joked and the other's laughed. The rest of the party was relaxed and comfortable, I couldn't believe how easy it was for them all to get along. I new they were all trying really hard for Jacks sake, and I would host a big dinner this Sunday for them to show my appreciation. Jack seemed to really like Carlisle, he had barely left his side the whole night. Something which Jacob reassured me he was fine with, he knew how good of man Carlisle was and so did Jack. Jacob and the rest had phased into the wolf, bar Sam, to let the others enjoy the food, well what was left. When he did this Jack clinged on to me and followed me everywhere I was sitting watching the pack devour the rest of the food, laughing along with Jack at their antics when I felt someone stand next to me. I looked up at Edward as he sat down without asking. Jack clung tighter to me and hid his face from view.

"Sam" I called softly he excused himself and came over. I saw Jacob's wolf appear in the tree line and I smiled to him knowing he could see with his crystal clear sight. "Jack look theirs Uncle Sam, go and sit with him and Carlisle." I said gently Sam lifted him out of my arms and buried his face in his shoulder. "Thanks" I said to Sam and he nodded in response.

"Likes everyone but me" Edward said sadly. I smiled awkwardly not knowing what to say "So are you and Jacob back together then?" He asked I looked at him to see him staring at Jacob's wolf and I knew that Jacob was listening.

"We haven't discussed it yet." I replied truthfully. "But we will take things slowly this time, so as not to hurt each other again."

"So theirs no chance of us getting back together then" He asked and I saw Jacob advance further out of the tree line.

"Before Jack, yes. But now, no."

"Bells I can be a good dad to Jack." He said grabbing my hand and I flinched. I saw that Jacob had disappeared and I got worried. "He'll get used to me and you and I can be together." I stammered in shock and pulled my hand from his, but before I could say anything Jacob came flying out of nowhere and slammed into Edward, he pushed him back into the side wall of his house, with more human strength that I thought possible. I jumped up in shock and the whole pack surrounded us, Jacob was the only one human, and I saw Rosalie cradling a screaming Jack.

"Jack is my son" He roared as the rest of the Cullen's came to Edwards rescue. "No matter what happens with you and Bella you will never ever replace me as a father."

"I wasn't trying to replace you." Edward gasped, trying to get free of Jacobs strangle hold. Alice tried to step forward but the wolves surrounded her, making her and the rest back off. I could hear Jack getting more upset by the second. "I was only saying that I wouldn't mind being his step father." Edward added and Jacob tightened his hold on him. I couldn't believe the strength of him.

"I am his father, no one else will be." Jacob roared again. His grip seemed to be getting tighter and Jack's screams were getting louder, but Jacob didn't seem to hear him.

"Jacob." I said gripping his arm.

"Bella, no he's dangerous." Edward gasped and Jacob growled.

"Shut up your not helping." I snapped at Edward. "Jacob" I said again and this time he looked at me. "Listen." I said and he did looking confused. "Jack is screaming his head off, Rosalie has him, he needs his dad." He released Edward gave me a cold look and rushed off to get Jack. I heard Jacob trying to placate him and saw Jack cling onto him for dear life.

"Listen Edward" I began and the rest left us in peace. "Jacob is Jacks father and no one will ever replace him."

"I just said that in hopes that you will reconsider us being back together." Edward said and stepped forward.

"Bella let's go" Sam barked and gestured to Jacob, who was sitting in the truck waiting on me. I could see that he was seething. I nodded and turned back to Edward.

"I don't love you any more." I said and quickly walked away from him before he could respond.

**A.N. Let me know what you thought.**


	6. Chapter 5: Wolf girl

**Chapter 5: Wolf girl**

**Bella finally has the courage to fix her and Jacob's relationship.**

_**Bella POV**_

Jacob hadn't talked to me in weeks after that argument between him and Edward, and I couldn't blame him, everything was my fault. If I hadn't have feel in love with Edward at the tender age of seventeen then none of this would be happening. I didn't know what I thought I would achieve by being with Edward, had I really been that naïve to think that immortality would bring me eternal happiness, that I could willingly give up life with my father, mother and Jacob? That being frozen at seventeen and never having children or never looking old enough to have a job, forever repeating high school was what I really wanted? I hated high school. And I hated myself even more for falling for his tricks, his perfect hair, skin, eyes everything about a vampire is created to dazzle the weak, to victimize the humans.

The more I thought about it, the more I hated Edward, hated him for tricking me into loving him, for chasing after me and making himself a person of mystery. It's what made me attracted to him, the whole excitement of him being inverted and wanted by many girls, and the fact that he only wanted me added to the thrill. I was a sucker from the start. But what made me hate him the most, was that he was tearing me and Jacob apart, again and that was killing me.

Edward had been hounding me non-stop since I told him that I no longer loved him, he didn't believe it and thought that I was just saying it to make Jacob feel better. He had been sending me texts, and flowers, chocolates and teddy bears for the past three weeks, all of them had went in the bin, and the texts were deleted, unread. Yet Jacob became more and more distant and I could see that he was dying inside. Sam had told me that Jacob believed that Edward and I were back together and that I was going to take Jack away from him, I had denied it vehemently but he still didn't believe and the screaming nightmares he had proved it.

I had decided to put an end to the nonsense after the second week of Jacob coming home late, he had taken on extra shifts in the garage he worked at, he would leave early in the morning and come back late at night, well before Jack woke and well after he went to sleep. Jack was becoming more unsettled as he missed Jacob terribly, but it was as if Jacob was distancing himself from Jack, so it would hurt less if I were to take him, something which I had to put a stop to. So that night when he came in, thinking that everyone was sleeping I crept up into his room whilst he showered and placed myself firmly on his bed to wait for him to come out.

However I wasn't expecting him to come out completely starkers, I screeched upon seeing him, which startled him "Christ Bella" he swore, then upon realising where I was looking he ran back into the bathroom only to appear seconds later in a pair of his cut-offs. "What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped at me, he stood against his wall with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"I came to sort things out" I replied matching his anger.

"There is nothing to sort out"

"There is when you're deliberately hurting our son" I snapped.

"What did you say" He asked, he strode over to me and stood towering above me to try to intimidate me.

"You heard me" I snapped shoving him hard to get him to move back, he barely moved a millimetre. "Getting up and going out at the crack of dawn, and then coming home close to midnight is starting to upset him Jake. He thinks he's done something wrong and it's taking me an hour to battle with him to go to sleep at night because he wants to wait up for you. What is up with that?" I screeched. Jacob huffed at me then walked over to his stairs, after momentarily thinking that he was going to walk out I was relieved to see that he was only pulling them up, so that Jack wouldn't be woken up by the noise

"I don't want to hurt him" Jake said sitting down heavily on his bed, I followed him over but stood in front of him instead.

"Then why are you?" I asked grabbing his hair and pulling his head up so that he'd look at me.

"Because I don't want to feel the pain of loosing you both" He whispered as tears sprang from his eyes.

"What makes you think you'd lose him?" I asked him

"Edward said he'd gladly take him on as his own." Jacob cried and his wolf shook in anger at the prospect.

"Jake do you really think I'd let Jack be drawn into a world like that?" I asked in anger stepping back from him

"I know how much you love Edward" He shouted

"Loved" I said stepping back to him.

"What?" He asked confused. I pushed him back further onto the bed and straddled him, further adding to his confusion.

"I said loved" I whispered in his ear letting my lips tickle his lobe, he shivered in response and looked up at me with dark eyes. "I told him I didn't love him any more" I said and kissed Jacob passionately. "I'm yours Jacob, I belong to no one else but you." I said as this his wolf let out a growl and he flipped me over so that he was on top of me.

"You've got to mean that Bella" He said and pushed himself into me, I rolled my eyes in pleasure and looked at him. His eyes were dark and he was panting heavily, trying to control his wolf.

"I love you Jacob, make me yours again" I said sincerely. He needed no further encouragement from then on and he crashed his lips onto mine, kissing me hungrily and passionately. That night he reclaimed me as his, and I forever became Jacob's wolf girl.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I woke up as a chill hit my body, I groaned in frustration and wrapped the sheets tighter around myself. I reached for Jake but he wasn't there I let out another frustrated groan and opened a bleary eye to look at the clock at his bedside, 06:30 am it read. _God why did he have to wake up so early? _I mentally asked myself I went to get up but felt myself being pulled back down as Jacob came back from the bathroom.

"Where you going?" He asked pulling me back into him.

"I thought you had left for work" I said making myself comfortable.

"Not today, I just called in sick, I want to spend the whole day with my family" He replied and I kissed him in response. "Still can't believe you're mine" He whispered sleepily.

"Of course I am, I'll never be his again. I hate him now" I said and he looked at me surprised. "He's the reason we parted, the reason Victoria is hunting me and our boy and he knew the consequences of me falling for him, yet he did nothing to stop it. For that I hate him." I replied truthfully.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you, or our boy" He said and kissed me lightly.

"I know" I replied and hugged him as tightly as I could, we fell asleep like that in each others arms. Only waking when we heard Jack calling for me. I'll never forget the ecstatic look on his face when Jacob went down instead of me.

* * *

_**Jacob POV**_

Cat calls and wolf whistles ensued when I phased later that afternoon, I continued replaying the events in my head not caring about them seeing, I was too happy to let anything get me down.

"_It's about time you too got back together."_ _ Embry said and the others agreed._

"_**Yeah it's great, but I'm going to have to burst your happy bubble mate, we need to get over to the Cullen house today, their going to show us how to deal with the newborns." Sam said and I growled in response.**_

"_**I knew my happiness wouldn't last all day" I sighed. "OK, I'll go and get Bella and leave Jack off at my dad's. I'll meet you guys soon."**_

I took my time going home I let the thought of Bella fill my mind for a while, still not quite believing that she was finally all mine. The thought of spending the rest of my life with Bella filled me with such happiness that not even the Cullen's could spoil it. I couldn't quite believe it when the wrote to me after what had happened, they still wanted to protect Bella and had begged me to let them help. After a week I relented on the stipulation that Edward kept his distance and that they'll never see Jack again outside the res. Something which upset Rosalie but I had to do it, my son was far too important to me. I stopped just outside the house to change and clothe before walking in the back door. Jack was at the kitchen table colouring and Bella was preparing the dinner.

"Dada" Jack squealed and ran towards me. I smiled and picked him up, giving him a kiss on his head. I walked over to Bella and planted a kiss on her head too, Jack giggled at this.

"Go get your back pack ready to go to grandpa Billy's" I said to Jack and set him down."

"Grandpa Billy" He squealed and ran into the living room to pack his toys.

"Is it time already?" Bella asked tensing up. I looked at her worried and wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"I'm here Bella" I whispered "He's not going to get anywhere near you."

"He sent me another bunch of flowers" she snapped opening the bin to let me see them, she let it snap shut before going back to the pre-prepared dinner. "I am getting sick of him trying to get to me. It feels like I'm never going to be free of him"

"You are free of him" I said "Bella you choose me and he's having a hard time letting go of you but you are free of him."

"He doesn't know I'm back with you" She said clinging on to me as if her life depended on it.

"He's bound to suspect something you told him to his face that you no longer loved him" I said and kissed her. "Besides he's going to know after today." I added and winked at her I let her go so that I could go and assist our son, who was currently having a tantrum because his teddy wouldn't fit into his bag.

"Don't you do anything to wind him up" She said as I walked into the living room.

"Would I ever babe?" I called back and I heard her reply with a yes and a laugh.

**A.N. Well what do you think, did I leave it in a weird place? Review please.**


	7. Chapter 6: An unexpected turn of events

**Chapter 6: An unexpected turn of events.**

**The training begins at the Cullen residence, but afterwards Bella isn't up for seeing anyone, but when Rosalie makes a visit to her home she has a shock in store for Bella.**

_**Bella POV**_

It took no time at all for Edward and the others to realise that Jacob and I were together. We had arrived together in his rabbit whilst the rest ran with us in wolf form, the Cullen's stood in their yard as they watched us drive up, I could tell they were nervous at the amount of wolves on their land. I stood in front of the truck with my arms folded avoiding Edwards gaze, I felt a sense of deja vu and shivered at the memory of the last time we were here. Jacob immediately wrapped his arms around me and pulled my close to his side to relax me. I turned and smiled up at him, taking the opportunity he kissed me full on in the lips, I stumbled back a bit, not expecting it, but Jacob steadied me and I soon responded to the kiss. When we broke apart I saw that Edward was being held back slightly by Carlisle and Emmett, Rosalie wore a huge smile on her face, she knew that I had now indefinitely chosen life. Jacob whispered to me that he's be back in a minute and I nodded in response, he kissed me gently this time before running of to phase. When he left, Sam and Seth moved in closer to me and walked either side of me when I decided to go and greet the Cullen's. The rest of the wolves followed behind us, all spread out but still close enough to protect me. As I reached the Cullen's Jacob, in wolf form, came up to my left side and Seth fell back into the background. I stroked Jacobs ear and smiled at his reaction before speaking up.

"It's nice to see you all again" I began looking at everyone but Edward, he was still staring at me, but when Jacob saw he moved closer to me growling, I saw Edward spare a glance at him and saw him look away in pain and anger and I knew that Jacob had shown him some part of last night, this caused me to elbow Jacob in the ribs before continuing "I am so grateful that you all have asked to still play apart in protecting me and my son. You don't know how much that means to me." I finished and Jacob growled in agreement

"Bella you're still family to us" Alice said and rushed forward to give me a hug. "Even if you're partnered with a wolf" she added and gave a playful push to Jacobs head, he reacted by snapping at her lightly but she danced out his reach laughing as she went.

"Thank you" I replied and smiled. Soon the Cullen's were all playing out a combat in order to show the pack what the newborns were like in a fight. They had experienced how hard it was to kill them before but they only experienced them two at a time, not in big numbers like they were likely to be. After a while of watching them it began to hit me how big this thing really was. Jasper was in charge as he was the one with the most experience and he worked his family members really hard, all done well except for Edward, who was admonished several times for not concentrating. I felt kind of bad because I knew that I was the reason for this, but that went out of my mind when Jacob brushed up against me, I knew he could sense my fear. "I'm scared Jacob" I said and he nuzzled into me trying to comfort me, I threw my arms around his massive flank trying to cuddle him as best as I could. "I don't want to lose you, any of you" I said trying to hold back my tears. Jacob nuzzled into me further and I saw Alice walk over to me.

"Bella, this is a fight we are going to win easily" She said trying to comfort me, she laid a hand on my arm as I still clung onto Jacob. "Trust me, we're all strong enough to survive this."

"I want to believe you Alice, but you can't see into the future of the pack" I said crying freely now, the rest of the pack and Cullen's surrounded me and I could see that Edward was desperate to hug me.

"No, but I can see your future while you're here, and I can tell you that you're happy" Alice replied and at this I let go of Jacob and hugged her. When I let her go I was surprised to see Jacob standing beside me in human form, I hugged him immediately.

"See I told you everything was going to be fine" He said as he stroked my hair, at this point I didn't care about the others, I just desperately needed his comfort. "I will never leave you, and I will never let anyone hurt you or our son" He whispered as he continued to sooth me. At this point the others had left to give us some space, however, most of the pack remained close by.

Hours later and Jacob and I lay in my bed that night, hugging close to each other. When Jack had come home that night I could barely let him out of my sight and I could understand, nor explain the fear that was in my heart, but I felt an overwhelming need to be close to my child, which is why Jacob and I slept in my room. My dad understood being a father himself, he was glad that Jacob and I were back together, but not happy at the thought of us sleeping together, but I needed Jacob with me that night, and for the subsequent nights that followed.

"Are you OK?" Jacob asked sensing my tension.

"I don't know" I replied truthfully "I am so scared Jacob, and I don't know why."

"I am here Bella and I promise you that I will never, ever leave you" He said in hopes of comforting me. He pulled me tighter to him and I let his heat wash over me. I succumbed to sleep with in minutes the last thing I hear was "I love you so much Bella."

* * *

**Bella POV**

My weird mood became apparent three weeks later during a visit from Rosalie, she hadn't seen Jack in near eight weeks and apparently she was doing everyone's head in asking to see him. Jacob had organised it finally after she badgered him for the last three weeks. I had refused to go back with the pack to the meetings with the Cullen's because I didn't fancy the emotional turmoil that I had experienced the last time. I had become a bit of an introvert and didn't want to socialise with anyone. Jacob had been worried and begged me to go to the doctor, but I refused to believe there was anything wrong with me.

I had been slightly annoyed with Jacob for making the plans without my permission, but after telling Jack about it, and seeing his excitement my annoyance faded away. Doing things to make Jack, Jacob and my dad happy were the only things that made me happy at the minute. I spent all my time with them, the only thing that made me happy was my family, and I didn't see anything wrong with that.

The door knocked waking me out of my revere and Jack came bounding down the stairs. "She's here" He called excitedly and ran to the door, I couldn't help but laugh as he bounced up and down trying to reach the handle. I took pity on him when he started letting out frustrated sighs and opened the door for him. He immediately bounded into Rosalie's arms taking her by surprise, but due to her vampire reflexes she caught him easily.

"Hey buddy, it's nice to see you" She said walking in, I checked to make sure Seth and Leah were outside before I shut the door. They had gladly volunteered when Jacob asked, since they were all going to be at the Cullen's all day, Seth and Leah were glad of the break. "Hi Bella, are you feeling any better" she asked setting Jack down "Jacob said you weren't feeling yourself" She added when I gave her a confused look.

"No" I replied in frustration I walked into the kitchen to prepare lunch for Jack, Seth, Leah and I. "I don't know what's wrong with me Rosalie, I just...I just feel so scared all the time and I don't know" I cried and sat at the kitchen table, Rosalie made sure Jack was kept busy for fifteen minutes whilst we talked.

"Is it Victoria?" She asked, I was just about to answer when a confused look crossed her face, only to be replaced with a happy smile a split second later. However, it happened that quickly that I thought that I had maybe imagined it. She looked at me expectantly with the same poker face that she usually wore.

"I think so, I just have this horrible gut feeling that something bad is going to happen. Jacob is worried, I've been clinging to him so much these last three weeks, my dad and Jack too. Being apart from Jacob is killing me, even now I am fretting, even though I know he's safe." I admitted, it felt good to get it off my chest, but it made me want to cry at the same time.

"Have you ever thought about another reason for feeling this way?" She asked curiously and I looked at her confused. But instead of elaborating she got up and headed for the door. "I'll be back in ten minutes" She said and left without another explanation.

"She gone?" Jack asked sadly when he walked into the kitchen. I picked him up and cuddled him close.

"No darling she just had a we message to do" I replied and gave him a kiss we sat there colouring in his favourite book to pass the time, as ten minutes slowly ticked by. Suddenly the door opened and Rosalie come walking in carrying a small package, Jack dashed to her and she picked him up easily and set the package on the table, I dared to look inside, but it was snatched away before I could. I looked at Rosalie to see her laughing at my shocked expression. She walked into the living room and switched on the cartoons for Jack, she got him settled with the promise that she'd be back in a few minutes to watch them with him. She came back into the kitchen and threw the package at me, I tried to catch it but my clumsiness wouldn't allow for that so instead it fell to the floor, where the box skidded out of the paper bag and across the floor. I stared at in shock and picked it up.

"What is this?" I stuttered staring at the box as if it might explode.

"I would have thought that was fairly obvious, since you've took one before." She answered sarcastically.

"But I'm not pregnant" I said. I looked at my belly that looked slightly bloated, but the normal kind that I would associate with an impending period. Her laugh brought me back to reality.

"Just humour me" She said. I looked at her like she had gone crazy, but did as she asked. I went upstairs and pee'd then came back down and set the stick in front of her not wanting to look at it.

"I'm not pregnant" I repeated and finished making the cheesy pasta lunch.

"That's not what the stick says" She said holding it up.

"What?" I screeched and grabbed the stick from her. I sat staring at the two strong blue lines in shock. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This made things ten times worse, now there was not one babies to protect, but two. I grabbed myself a glass of water to try and calm myself. "I can't believe this" I said shaking she hugged me in effort to calm me, but I shook harder, all I wanted right now was Jacob.

"It will be OK" Rosalie said hugging me still.

"Will it?" I asked desperately she looked at me with pity. "I can't deal with another child being in danger, I can barely cope with Jack being in danger, but two, I couldn't cope" I sobbed.

"There is no danger for your unborn child because Victoria doesn't know about it"

"You knew" I shouted and she shushed me when Jack looked at me weirdly.

"I only knew because I heard a faint heartbeat, Victoria would never get that close to you" She said and I saw the fire in her eyes. "Jacob would make sure of that" she added and I laughed.

"Oh god I have to tell Jacob" I said in sudden realisation.

"Mommy swore" Jack yelled from the living room. I cringed.

"Don't tell daddy" I called back and he laughed in response.

"Look I'll go to the house and tell him you need to speak with him, everything will be fine. Jacob will be elated." She said positively she went into the living room and spent five minutes with Jack so that I could compose myself.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I sighed in boredom as I watched the Cullen's going through the same routine as the last three weeks, the only thing that changed was Edweirdo became more concentrated on his fighting, this was because Bella stopped coming and wasn't a distraction for him. I saw his mood change as I thought of her, since he wasn't fighting at that particular moment I let my mind flood with memories of her. I remembered our first kiss, our fist time, her giving birth to our beautiful son and finally reuniting with her less than a month ago. That particular memory flooded me with happiness as I recalled her exact words to me. I watched in glee at Edward squirming in response, his anger was starting to take over and his eyes became darker, but as I was about to play him another memory I was brought back to reality as I heard Rosalie shout my name.

I looked at her panicked as I knew she should have still been with Bella. Oh god Bella, no not Bella. I heard Edweirdo sucking in a breath as I panicked, I knew he was panicking too, bastard. "Jacob, Bella needs you now" She said when she reached me. My eyes went wide and the others growled, Sam sent out a warning howl to Seth and Leah and we all darted off. Terror and fear ripped through my heart as I yelled at Seth and Leah to check on Bella and Jack. Images of them hurt, bleeding and dead flooded my mind and I shook my head viciously and willed my body to go faster. We were going that fast that we were almost there when Seth's voice sounded in my head.

"_They're fine" He said and I relaxed but still ran like a bat out of hell. "Bella just said she needs you now" He added then went silent._

I imagined her sitting in the kitchen corner panicking and my heart ached for her. I slowed as I neared the house and phased back. I pulled on my cut-offs before rushing through the back door. She was sitting there looking pale with red blotchy cheeks, she had been crying. "Baby, what's wrong" I asked her hugging her close to me, she breathed in my scent before answering me.

"I'm pregnant" She whispered. I looked at her stunned and she handed me a stick. I looked at it and saw the familiar two blue lines on it.

"Oh my god" I breathed and she began to shake. "Hey baby, what is it?" I asked hugging her tighter to me.

"I'm scared Jake" she spoke into my chest, but I could hear her perfectly. "It's another child in danger I can't cope" She whimpered and I felt her tears soak my skin.

"Hey, hey, hey" I said pulling back and she looked at me with those beautiful eyes that I adored so much. "I will protect this baby just as much as Jack" I said and placed a protective hand on her stomach. "I promise you that no one will ever hurt my children, nor you"

"Are you sure we can cope?" she asked fearfully looking into my eyes. I knew that she would never get rid of the baby, she was talking about me and her.

"I'm as positive as that test" I said and she laughed. "Baby, I love you so much. I am never letting you go again. This baby will be another strength to our already strong bond." I said truthfully she looked at me and smiled.

"It's not too quick?" She asked

"Babe we may only be back together for three weeks, but I have been in love with you for seven years and we already have a son together." I replied and she smiled a wider smile this time. "Where's Jack?" I asked slightly panicked realising that he hadn't greeted me when I came in.

"He's upstairs with Leah, I didn't want him to hear this, relax." She said and sunk into my arms. I hugged her tightly not believing my luck. I had the love of my life back, a son who I loved so much it hurt and another baby on the way. Life was perfect, and would be even more perfect when I killed Victoria and our baby was born safely. "I love you so much" she said after a few minutes silence.

"I love you to baby" I replied and kissed her hard trying to convey that love.

**A.N Well Bella is pregnant, what do you think? Please review.**


	8. Chapter 7: The fight Part 1

**Chapter 7: The fight Part 1**

**Edward makes a plan to convince Bella that they still belong together, but events make him realise just how much she loves Jacob**

**A.N. Sorry for the long wait on the update guys. Life problems have prevented me from updating, but hopefully I will be able to update more frequently. Any-who, here's the next chapter, enjoy guys.**

_Edward POV_

We all looked at Rosalie impatiently waiting for her to explain what had happened with Bella, but she just stood their patiently with smug smile on her face and making her thoughts to confusing for me to read. She inhaled deeply, obviously checking to see if the wolves had gone. She let out as satisfied smile and spoke. "Bella is fine" she began and I exhaled in relief "she's perfect in fact," she continued looking at me with a smug smile "she's pregnant again." She beamed still directly addressing me.

I felt like I had just been punched in the gut, my world was spinning and I could barely maintain my composure. That beast had defiled her again, and worse got her pregnant again, this made me anger. How dare he defile my beautiful Bella, then it hit me, the image that he had shown me, with Bella straddling him, was when it happened. I cursed myself for not seeing this sooner. How could she let this happen, she was supposed to love me more! I heard Esme ask Rosalie if she was sure and her annoying laugh brought me back to the present.

"Of course I am, I heard it's faint heart beat and I bought her a pregnancy stick because I knew she wouldn't believe me." She replied and let the conversation play out in her mind so that I could see for myself. I saw her get upset in Rosalie's mind and I felt the huge need to protect her. She didn't want this baby with Jacob, because she still loved me. I needed to tell her that it would be OK, and that I'd pay for her to get rid of it. I walked forward but was stopped by Rosalie grabbing my arm and dragging me back. I made a move for her, to push her or something, but Emmett blocked me from touching her. I held my hands up in defeat and walked around them instead. "Leave her alone Edward, she's happy" Rosalie snapped at me moving out from behind Emmett.

"She's the love of my life." I snapped. "She's supposed to be with me forever"

"But you left her" Rosalie snapped back, matching my anger.

"To protect her and keep her alive."

"And she is alive, you achieved what you wanted. You wanted her to live and now she is. Don't ruin her life again." She said and walked inside with the rest following her. I stood outside for a while, alone in my thoughts and I started to get angry. Bella was the love of my life, the reason for my existence and I was not about to let her go. I was about to take of in a run when I heard Alice gasp as if she was drowning and I knew she was having a vision, I raced in and stood in front of her to share the vision. Snow had fallen on the ground and it was an icy cold day. We were in a clearing high up in the forest and surrounded by Victoria and her newborn army all red eyed and blood thirsty. Then the vision ended, it was very short but left me satisfied.

"The newborns are coming" she said as an explanation to the rest "we have three weeks." I smiled and left to go to my room. I would finally have my chance to talk to Bella. I knew Jacob was taking her high up a mountain to keep her safe and her son would be with Billy Black and a few wolves. Once it was time he was going to leave her in the care of Seth to go and fight. This I decided, would be when I made my move and tried to convince Bella that Jacob had fooled her into loving him.

_Bella POV_

I took me a while to get used to being pregnant again, but as the weeks went by I adjusted and began to get used to the idea, now I was looking forward to having my baby and even dreamed about him/her, most of the dreams contained a girl with long brown hair and my face, but with Jacobs eye and skin colour. I was still hard to believe that eight weeks ago Jacob and I were still nursing our broken hearts and nervously skirting around each other. Now we had a future together and were having another baby, it was nothing short of a miracle. The love I felt for him was growing stronger by the day, and was even stronger than before, something which we consulted in Billy about. It was strange considering Jacob never imprinted on me, and he was looking into the old legends and books, to see if he could come up with anything.

Telling my dad had been fun to say the least. Jacob and I had only been back together three weeks and he, like me was a bit apprehensive about us having another baby so soon, into our relationship. After Jacob telling him that I had, had similar concerns and that we had talked about it for hours, and Jacob reassured him that he was going to protect us all with his life and that he was so in love with me that we were never going to part again, he relented. Dad knew he would do all that he could to protect me Jack and the new baby, and would provide for us as much as he could. Soon like me, he was looking forward to having a new baby in the house.

However, two short days after I had found out, Rosalie came to see us unexpectedly, she had managed to get past the treaty line without being detected until the last minute, she had ran that fast. Jacob had just been told of the breach when she burst through the door, making my dad jump in fright, he had been on the sofa with Jack when she'd burst in. Jacob had smelt her before she had arrived and had signalled to the guys to back down. Jack immediately ran to her and she picked him up without breaking eye contact with me, buy the worried look on her face and her abrupt arrival I knew it wasn't good. Jacob had hugged me close as he sensed my fear, I had never seen her this riled up before. She only broke contact when Jack spoke to her.

"I got a new toy, wanna see?" He had asked her excitedly.

"I sure do, why don't you get it for me?" She had said, putting on a happy face as she talked to him. She set him down and he rushed up stairs to look for it.

"Charlie" She said briskly motioning to the kitchen. He knew something was up and was so worried that he didn't even question her bursting into our house. "Look I'm not even supposed to be here, they didn't want to tell you yet, but you need to know" she began, we all looked confused, but she continued. "Alice had a vision a few days ago, Victoria and her new born army will be here in three weeks." She blurted out my chest tightened and I began to shake, Jacob caught me before a I fell and led me to a chair, he sat me down and Rosalie handed me a glass of water before my dad even finished asking me if I wanted one. "I'm sorry I know you don't need this right now, but you needed to know you've got to protect the kids, be prepared, there will be about twenty of them." She had rushed all of this information out and seconds later Jack came running in with his new toy truck. He however, dropped it on the floor upon seeing me.

"Momma" he whimpered tears springing to his eyes.

"Oh she's ok Jack" Rosalie said and picked him up. "She's just forgotten to eat and is feeling a bit dizzy." He looked at her confused and Jacob explained.

"You know the way you feel buddy, when daddy spins you around really fast?" he asked and Jack nodded "Well that's the way mummy feels now" Jacob explained

"Why don't you help your grandpa make something to eat for your mummy?" Rosalie said and Jack nodded enthusiastically, Rosalie set him down and he bounded over to my dad who picked him up and took him to the fridge. Jacob and Rosalie took this chance to help me into the living room as fast as they could, without me fainting. "It will happen on the coldest day of the season, I don't know exactly when, but it will be cold enough for snow, it will drop to below 20 degrees" She explained and I nodded, it was coming to the end of winter and hard to imagine it getting that cold, but if Alice had seen it, then it must happen. "I got to go, Emmett will be chomping at the bit to come and get me, I told him to wait at home so Edward wouldn't follow me." She added and opened the front door. "Stay safe" she said and disappeared in a flash.

That was three weeks ago, and after a week and a half of freezing weather, tomorrow was to be the coldest day of the year. So here I was standing packing up Jacks things for a two night stay at Billy's, Jacob was beside himself with worry and had woken up several time during the night with nightmares, and after brining Jack into our bed, he finally settled into a sleep, I however, had resided in watching the two of them sleep, and I was now exhausted. Jacob hadn't left Jack's side the whole day and his anxiousness was making me worse, and Jacob knew, but couldn't help it. My dad had agreed to stay in Billy's as well, just to be safe and he himself looked worried and tired.

We had travelled to Billy's in silence, Jack sitting in-between Jacob and I in the back of the cruiser. Both of us held on tightly to him and to one another, we knew that our weird behaviour was upsetting our son, but we couldn't help it. Billy was in the same mood when we arrived, but once, Jack was settled in front of the TV he led us into the kitchen and told us off.

"Look I know this is hard" he said in a low angry tone, "but Jack doesn't need all of this upset, now pull yourselves together, you've plenty of time to mope later." he finished and wheeled into see Jack. He was right of course and we all tried our hardest, even tried not to squeeze him to death as me and Jacob left. Telling him we were going on a two day holiday, he wasn't happy of course but neither were we. Billy led us outside for a quick word, leaving my dad with Jack.

"I found out something about your connection." he began "you have got a strong connection there's not doubt about that and your time apart from each other has only made your bond stronger. But when you were ill Bella, Jacob gave you a blood donation, his blood now runs through you, the connection is as strong as that of an imprints, but there is one other thing. Bella you have wolf blood running through you and now a baby of a wolf, your going to gain some power with it. It will only happen when you're in danger but you will experience some changes, speed, agility, super hearing and strength. All stuff to help with protect your baby." I was stunned I couldn't believe I was going to have some power myself, it made me feel better about this fight, only slightly. But I could protect my baby, with the help of Jacob, the possibility of this baby being harmed had dramatically decreased. It lessened my worry slightly, but I still had to worry about Jack.

Later that night it was with a heavy heart when we set up on the top of a mountain, it was freezing and I was wrapped up in three layers and still shivering, Jacob set up as I sat on a rock in front of a roaring fire. I watched him work with great agility and felt my hear spread with pride and love. I couldn't imagine falling even more in love with him, but I did, and will continue to do every day for the rest of our lives. He smiled when he caught me staring and beckoned me over, he placed a long tender kiss on my lips and led me inside. We snuggled down into the sleeping back and I began to warm up instantly with his heat seeping into my very soul.

"I love you so much" He said kissing my temple.

"I love you too, more than I've ever loved anyone, except for Jack" I replied truthfully and he smiled believing me.

"He's going to be ok, isn't he?" Jacob said and I could actually feel the panic in his heart.

"Yes, he is" I said strongly, feeling a lot stronger myself. He noticed this and pulled me closer. "I would die if anything happened to either of you" he added and I could sense he was trying not to cry.

"Babe" I began I sat up and straddled him, no longer feeling cold "Nothing is going to take us away from you, and I swear no one will hurt you." I all but growled.

"Oh easy wolfe" he grinned his anxiety eased by my reassurance, and I could feel just how relaxed he was feeling now. I laughed at his nickname for me and decided to ease his anxiety totally, I wanted to make love to him in case something did happen. And so we did, each falling more in love the more we made love.

A.N. Guys I am really sorry about the super long update, please forgive me and I will try to post another chapter today (25th). Review please :)


	9. Chapter 8: The fight Part 2

**Chapter 8: The fight Part 2**

**Edward makes a plan to convince Bella that they still belong together, but events make him realise just how much she loves Jacob.**

**A.N. Hey guys another update for you. Hope you like this one :)**

_Bella POV_

Waking up beside Jacob that morning was bitter-sweet. The snow had fallen heavily last night as we made love, and in the morning their was nothing but a pure white blanket for miles. But as I woke up beside him, all snuggled into his crook and warm as toast, I realized just what was happening today, he was going to go and fight with the newborns and Victoria, whilst I waited up here in the freezing cold mountain to protect myself and now our baby. Seth had been assigned to wait with me, as much as he wanted to kill Victoria, he also felt privileged to be trusted with looking after his alpha's mate. Jacob woke up five minutes after me, after I started to become distressed at the thought of him fighting 20 or so vampires. He looked at me with those big, loving, brown eyes before leaning in for a kiss that took my breath away. I helped for a bit, but then the reality hit me again and I had to run out into the freezing cold to be sick.

"Babe, you need to try and relax, the baby needs you to be strong." He said handing me my stuff to clean out my mouth and a heavy jumper and slippers. I took the jumper and slippers and slipped them on, even though I wasn't particularly cold, but I was grateful for them, because they warmed me the same way he would.

"I know, I'm sorry" I apologised as I cleaned myself up.

"There's no need to be sorry babe" He said and hugged me "I just don't want you making yourself ill by getting yourself all worked up" I nodded into his shoulder and closed my eyes soaking up his warmth. "Your getting more muscular babe" he commented after five minutes.

"Yeah I noticed this morning when I woke" I replied pulling away to examine my body "I also feel like I could demolish a tank, do you think I could be getting the powers Billy mentioned?" I asked

"Only one way to find out" he began "run at that tree and see if you can knock it down, just be-careful of the baby" he said

"I go at it side on" I replied smiling, I took a deep breath and scanned the tree's, and with my clearer sight I found one seconds later. It was a thin spindly tree that looked like it wouldn't take much to knock it over. I looked and Jacob and he nodded, I smiled and focused on the tree, took another deep breath and ran for it. I was at the tree in seconds, but I saw everything so clearly, it was amazingly beautiful, I turned to my side a split second before I hit the tree and hit it with my shoulder. I had squeezed my eyes shut expecting pain, but instead I just felt a slight jolt followed by a loud crash. I opened my eyes in surprise to find the tree completely uplifted from the roots and Jacob whooping in delight.

"Baby that was awesome." He said picking me up and spinning me.

"Jake, I'm six weeks pregnant, morning sickness is rife at this stage." I laughed

"Sorry babe" He said and set me down "It's just that was so amazing and sexy" he laughed and gave me a soft kiss.

"Ewww can you guys not do that in your tent." Seth said making us reluctantly pull apart.

"You're just jealous because you ain't got a girl" Jake replied and dived on him, Seth, unsurprisingly crumpled like a piece of paper, but seconds later he was back up and the boys were wrestling about as I prepared breakfast over the camp fire. Breakfast was quiet and peaceful, but nothing lasts forever especially when you've got vampires to kill. As I cleaned up I saw Jacob strip off into nothing but his shorts, to make it quicker to phase and I began to panic, I didn't want him to go I wanted to be selfish and have him here with me, where he'd be safe.

"Babe, you know I have to do this." He said pulling me into his strong, muscular, tanned arms.

"You don't you know you can stay up here and be safe with me."

"I'm the alpha babe, I got to help protect my brothers."

"And what about me, am I not important enough to protect?" I yelled at him and immediately regretted it, his eyes went dark and I could see the anger in him.

"I am bloody doing this for you" He yelled, he stepped forward and I automatically held up my hand to stop him, but with my supernatural strength I ended up pushing him over. I immediately helped him up and he grabbed my wrists and pulled me into his face. "If I didn't have to do this I wouldn't, but remember you're the one who got involved with the blood suckers in the first place." He said and I slapped him, and for once it hurt him more than it did me. He stepped away from me with even more anger in his eyes and began to quiver. "I have to go, I have to get revenge on that bitch who almost killed my son and you." He finished, he turned and was about to phase when I turned him round and kiss him with such strength we almost tumbled over, he responded with as much strength and I had to brake apart for air.

"Please come back to me." I whispered he looked me in the eyes and all the anger that I saw only moments ago was gone, now what I saw was the most intense loving eyes that I'd ever seen. He nodded not knowing what to say, kissed me one more time then took off. I felt a shiver going down my spine only to be replaced by warmth a second later when Seth hugged into me.

"He's going to be ok you know" Seth said giving me a goofy grin.

"I know" I replied smiling a little "Just wish he didn't have to do this" I added Seth nodded in response, he walked me back to the tent and wrapped a blanket around me for comfort, more than warmth and headed off to the tree's to phase. Once he was gone I felt an ice cold breeze that wasn't normal, and fearing that it was Victoria I jumped up and without thinking twice on it, I pulled a tree out of the ground with an almighty heave and lodged it at my 'attacker' only he dodged it easily and turned to reveal himself to me, with shock clearly evident on his face.

"What just happened?" Edward asked

"Sorry I thought you were Victoria" I replied as if that answered everything, just then Seth leaped out of the trees and landed beside me snarling, but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"No, I mean with the tree?" He asked again, evidently in shock.

"Oh, I gained some new powers with this pregnancy" I began and he flinched as if remembering that I was pregnant, and not by him "It's a temporary thing, that will disappear once the baby is born." I explained.

"How did it happen?" He asked recovering from his shock.

"It's because Jacob's blood now runs through me due to him donating his blood to save my life, and it's made stronger by the fact that I am carrying his baby" another flinch "It is so that I can protect the baby if I ever feel threatened."

"So I'm a threat to you now?" He snarled and so did Seth

"I didn't know it was you" I snapped back "What are you doing here anyway? You're supposed to be in the fight"

"I wanted to talk to you" He said the smooth angelic tone coming back into his voice.

"We no longer have anything to talk about" I replied and began to walk back into the tent.

"Please, just five minutes?" He asked, I looked at Seth and he nodded he went over to the edge of the cliff and looked at Edward. "He said he's going to do a perimeter check on the lower ground" Edward said

"Don't go far" I called to Seth as he leapt off the cliff's edge.

Edward looked at me for a few minutes, with a sense of longing before he spoke. "What happened to you loving me more?" He asked bluntly.

"Not this again Edward" I said side stepping him, but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Please just answer" He said as I shrugged him off me, this super power was good for one thing.

"I fell more in love with Jacob, the more time we spent together" I answered truthfully and turned my back to him, but he annoyingly stepped in front of me.

"So spend more time with me then you'll fall back in love with me" He said.

"It doesn't work like that" I said walking away from him.

"Why not, come one Bells, it can be like it used to be" He said and tried to kiss me, I dodged him and threw a punch, and was glad to see that for the second time that day I wasn't hurt by hitting someone.

"I can never be like it used to be Edward" I began once he'd recovered. "I am six weeks pregnant with Jacob's seconds child, my life is with him now, my heart belongs to him. If you hadn't have left, then who knows where we would be today, but you did leave and I moved on, it's time you did the same too" I finished but as I did I heard an almighty howl of worry. My heart stopped as I turned to see Seth bounding up to me, he skidded to a halt in front of me and crouched down signalling I should jump on his back I did so and looked to Edward for answers.

"Let's get going" he said but Seth stood in front of him growling. I looked at Edward for a few more seconds before I lost my temper.

"Oh for fuck sake just tell me" I yelled.

"The fight is over, no one was injured, but Victoria ran at the last minute. Alice seen her heading for La Push" He explained quickly and I was sure my heart stopped at that minute. "Bella breathe!" He said panicked.

"Jack" was what I said in reply. "Let's go Seth" I yelled unnecessarily but he did so unphased and as we ran down the mountain all I could do was pray that Jacob would get there before she did.

_**Jacob POV**_

The fight was going good and none of our team had serious enough injuries that wouldn't heal within a few seconds, we were basically starting to clear up now and taking out a few of the weaker ones that had hid and burning their pale asses. Victoria hadn't been seen the whole fight and I was thinking about where she could be when she literally popped up in front of me, she looked around realised that she had lost the fight and took off again with in a few seconds. I took off after her but before I had even reached the tree line Alice yelled stop and I skidded to a halt inches from a tree. I looked back to her confused and realised that she was having a vision, so I bounded back to Alice with fear in my heart that something had happened to Bella. I had noticed that Edward was conveniently absent and knew where he was. If he had hurt my Bella, so help him.

"I've just seen where she's heading" Alice said in a panic then looked directly to me "She's heading for La push" I didn't hear the rest of what she said for I turned on my heal at that moment and ran for my life. I didn't have time to panic for the sheer fear in my heart made me run faster than I ever ran before, so fast that the Cullens couldn't even keep up. The only thought in my head was not Jack, not Jack. I barely even heard the command to let the Cullens into our land that Sam gave, but I did hear that Bella and Seth were not far behind us. Still as we crossed the boarder and still hadn't caught her I could only think not Jack. I took a deep breath and her horribly sweet stench filled my nostrils. This spurred me on and if possible I ran even faster, when we were seconds away from my house I phased mid air and somehow managed to skip into my cut off's whilst I still ran, the others had caught up with me now that I was human again and together we all bounded into my dad's tiny cabin.

"Jack" I yelled as I burst through the door. I found my dad and Charlie knocked out on the floor by the kitchen and tied together.

"I'll check them" Carlisle said and immediately rushed to them. I searched the house in seconds and my worst fear was realised. Jack was gone. Just as I was about to collapse in a heap Bella ran through the door with hope in her eyes.

"Jack's gone" I cried, she looked at me before screaming in terror and I just managed to catch her on time before she crumpled into a heap.

"Bella" I yelled shaking her but she wouldn't wake. I tried shaking her again but Carlisle lifter her out of my arms and set her on the sofa to tend to her. I went to go over to her but I was stopped by Alice.

"Let us take care of her" She said shoving me out the door "The guys have caught her sent go with them, Edward, Emmett and Rose are going too, trust us" She said I nodded and ran to the end of the road where they guys were waiting. They didn't have to say anything though because as I reached them I felt my sense of smell heighten and picked up what they couldn't, Jack's smell. Without a word I took off as fast as I could for the forest, I didn't phase as my body wasn't able to so instead I pushed my legs as hard as they would go. I could hear the guys telling me to phase in my head, but I just yelled I can't and continued on. About half a mile into the forest his smell got stronger.

"Jack" I yelled running in the direction that the vamp had, jumping over everything just to get to him.

"Dada" He screamed back and I ran faster. I jumped over a tree branch and fell through a bush into a small clearing and there he was standing in the middle. I ran to him but so did she, I screamed at my legs to go faster, but Jack ran toward me when he saw me and she wasn't fast enough. I scooped him into my arms and bent myself over him as she lunged for us. But instead of the pain I was expecting I heard and almighty crash of two vampires. I turned to see Sam rip of her head as Rosalie held her arms. Once they threw her onto the fire I loosened my grip on a quivering Jack.

"Dada's got you buddy, you're safe now" I whispered to him and stood up. He clung to me so tightly that his small nails dug into my back. I couldn't help but cry as I walked back to the direction of my dad's house. "Come on, let's get you home buddy." I said to him. But got no reply. I began walking in the direction of my dad's when Sam said that they were all at mine. So I changed course and walked the shorted distance to my house.

I walked in to find my dad and Charlie sitting in the kitchen, the looked up at the noise and relief flooded their faces when they realised that Jack was with me.

"Thank god" they chorused and I nodded in agreement. I sat down beside them and hugged Jack even tighter to myself. The thought that I could've lost him scared me to death, and the shaking proved it.

"Where's Bella?" I asked

"She's in bed resting." Carlisle said walking into the kitchen, he tried to check Jack over but he shrugged away from him and clung even tighter to me.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked worried.

"She's perfectly fine. Her body shut down to protect the baby, but she'll come round in a day or so" he said smiling, "It's nothing life threatening" he added and ushered his family out. "We'll give you some space." He smiled then closed the door. Once they were gone Jack sat up and looked at his granddads.

"Where's momma?" He asked and looked at me, with sadness in his eyes at that moment crushed my heart.

"She's in bed resting, you want to go and see her?" I asked him, he nodded and put his head back down. I looked at my dad and Charlie for reassurance and they all but shoved me out the door. I walked up the stairs carrying Jack and went to out bedroom. I took a deep breath before opening the door, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her, she really did look like she was in a deep sleep and was a good colour. I set Jack on the bed and he immediately crawled up to her and snuggled into her side as tight as he could.

"Momma ok?" He asked sleepily.

"Yeah she's just in a really deep sleep" I replied and snuggled down beside him. I grabbed her hand that was lying next to me and began absent-mindedly stoking it. Seconds later I heard the soft snoring of my son, smiling to myself I kissed his temple and let myself relax, knowing that my family was safe here beside me I let myself fall into a peaceful slumber.

**A.N. Yays you didn't have to wait so long. Let me know what you think about this one.**


	10. Chapter 9: Danger all around us

**Chapter 9: Danger all around us.**

**Bella wakes to find that everything is normal and that her son is safe, can she and Edward now finally move on from their past or will one of them remain there forever?**

_Jacob POV_

The next day Jack seemed to be even worse. He woke up three times with screaming nightmares, never waking Bella, and took an hour to get settled afterwards. My dad and Charlie each offered to look after him after the first time but he simply refused, leaving me exhausted and desperate for Bella to wake. After lunch he fell asleep and I used this rare moment alone to go and sit with Bella. Carlisle had popped in again this morning to check on Bella and after saying that her vitals were good, and that she should wake soon, I began to feel more at ease. He tried once again to check Jack over, but no luck.

"Hey Bella baby" I said as I walked into the room, I shut the door and gently sat beside her on the bed. "I miss you baby, Jack is fine, he's perfectly safe but needs you, he's having terrible nightmares and needs his momma, and so do I." I sat stroking her hair for about half an hour before I said anything else.

I could smell them, the Cullen's they were all here again, and Carlisle was tending to Jack whilst he was asleep. Edward was standing outside our bedroom door so I took this chance to say to Bella how much she meant to me, say to her the things she knew, but things he needed to hear after his little stunt on the mountain top that Seth told me about.

"Bella baby, I love you so, so, so much. You mean the whole entire world to me, I'm never going to love anyone as much as I love you. Not ever. I feel so lucky to have you, and our boy and our new baby, which I hope is a girl this time." I paused as I heard some shuffling outside. But I knew he was still there as his sent was still overpowering. "I have to say this now, because I don't have the guts to say it to you when you're awake, but when I left you it broke me completely, I was a mess, I wasn't myself...I couldn't even phase. That's how much I love you baby, without you nothing makes sense and I feel like there is no point in carrying on. My dad was going to admit me into a psychiatric centre in Port Angles the day you showed up. I wasn't expecting you and you looked so beautiful that I couldn't breathe, my dad actually had to nudge me to remind me to breathe. You looked so nervous that day, now I know why of course, it was because you had to tell your ex that you were carrying his baby. I couldn't believe it, I certainly wasn't expecting it, but when you showed me that test, and the scan my heart began to heal, and had been healing every day since then, but it wasn't until you took me back that I was whole again. Because I'm nothing but a broken man without you baby." I choked back the tears and gave her a kiss before heading for the door ready to confront Edweirdo.

"I'm broken without you too" Her soft voice whispered hoarsely. I looked at her shocked, she was looking at me with loving eyes and had tears trickling down her cheeks.

"You're awake" I said happily I rushed over to her and gave her a long-overdue kiss.

"Jack" She whispered and sat up.

"He's fine, I got him. He's safe" I replied.

"Thank you" she cried and kissed me.

"I'm just glad I got to him in time. He's been having terrible nightmares though." Just as I said that a blood curdling scream came from Jack. We both dashed to the door and rushed out. Bella didn't even register that Edweirdo was there as she rushed down the stairs at inhuman speed.

"Shush Jack baby, momma's here." She said scooping him up and hugging him tightly, he responded with the same desperation as our fathers looked on in shock.

"She just woke" I explained as we sat down on the sofa. Just then Carlisle, Alice and a very upset looking Edward came into the room.

"Bella, good to see you're awake, you look like you're in good health." Carlisle said examining her from afar.

"Yeah, I feel like I just woke up from a very long, deep sleep. What happened?" She asked as she stroked Jack's hair.

"Your body shut down to protect our baby." I explained to her stroking her hair.

"And with Jack?"

"Later love, when he's asleep." I responded and she nodded.

"Jacob was amazing, what he done took some strength" Carlisle said and he and his family walked out silently.

It was a few days before Bella and Jacob actually got to talking, as they were so preoccupied with getting Jack better, which was a long slow process. His nightmares had subsided, but he was still terribly clingy. He would no longer see or speak to the Cullens and ate less than usual. Carlisle had said that there was no immediate danger, but Bella still worried. She hated seeing her boy in this way, which is why when Edward called to her door, she agreed to go walking in the forest with him to talk. Jacob was angry to say the least, but he wanted Edward away from the house as much as she did.

"I can't believe you came here, you know the problems Jack is having." She whispered harshly as she walked a head of him.

"I needed to talk to you, and you won't answer my texts." He replied politely.

"I thought you would've gotten the hint, me and my family need some space right now." She snapped, she tripped over a tree root as she walked, but caught herself before she fell. Edward had instinctively went to catch her, but she shrugged him off and continued walking. "So what was so important that it couldn't wait." she asked as she continued to walk.

"I wanted to say, that I get it now." This stopped her in her tracks, she swivelled around so fast that Edward wondered how she didn't topple over.

"Get what?" She asked sceptically.

"Why you chose him over me, it wasn't just love for him, it was love for your child. I seen it the other day with Jacob, when he went to save Jack he completely ignored his wolf. I heard him fight with his wolf in his mind, it was aggressive and I wasn't sure Jacob was going to be able to keep his wolf at bay, but he did because he didn't want to scare Jack. Then when he found him, in a clearing Victoria was running for him"... at this point Bella let out a sob, Edward stopped but she motioned for him to continue... "Jacob was running for him as well, faster than I've ever seen any human run, we were lucky that Jack ran towards Jacob, otherwise she would've caught him. Bella, I've never seen anything like it before, Carlisle said it was practically unheard of, instead of phasing to take out Victoria like his mind and body told him to, he grabbed Jack and bent over him, shielding him from her. We took her out seconds later."

Bella was stunned, she didn't know that what Jacob had done was even possible, normally when a wolf has a child they have chosen to stop phasing, but Jacob chose to become an alpha, his wolf became stronger by sevenfold, for him to ignore the wolf took some strength. "Wow" she breathed. "I didn't realise a love for a child could overcome a wolf as powerful as Jacobs."

"That's when I realised that if Jacob could do that, then I had no chance. Not against your children" Bella looked at him and smiled sadly. "It has a really good strong heartbeat" He added nodding to her belly.

"Really?" She smiled and cradled her slightly swollen belly.

"The events have had no bad effects on it." He smiled and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Something else has happened and I can't figure out why. Your blood no longer sings to me. Carlisle has never heard of it and it's not in any of the journals he owns either."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, she was slightly confused, but also hopeful as she knew she wasn't in love with Edward any more, the love for her children and for Jacob completely over took that and she felt bad that he was in such anguish watching her move on and fall in love with his rival.

"I thought it was me at first that there was something wrong with my scenes, your blood no longer appeals to me, I think I am falling out of love with you." He paused there waiting for me to respond, I thought for a minute before I replied.

"Well that's good, I have been tearing myself up over how much pain I have caused you. But, if it's nothing to do with you, which I am glad about, then what is it?"

"Firstly, Bella you shouldn't be feeling bad about making the choice that was right for you, that's what I wanted all along. Secondly, Carlisle thinks it has to do with Jacob's blood being in you. Jacob is such a powerful wolf and I can tell that this baby is the same and Carlisle thinks that once it is born then your powers won't go away, because Jacob's blood is in your body."

"So I will be like this forever?" She asked in shock.

"For as long as your children are in danger." Edward replied solemnly.

"But you all got rid of the danger." She shrieked in panic. "How can my children be in danger?"

"Carlisle said that he got a message from some close friends, but he wouldn't tell me anything else. He wanted to tell you himself, he wants you and Jacob to come to ours tonight."

"Of course" Bella nodded her heart thudding in her chest.

"Bella things will be alright, we can beat anything that is thrown at us."

"I know, I'd rather kill than let anyone get to my kids." She replied defiantly. "I got to go and tell Jake." She added and started to rush back.

_Bella POV_

I rushed home to Jacob as fast as I could, which was a lot faster than what I normally ran. I knew Jacob would be worried about me, he still distrusted Edward greatly and I knew he would be thinking the worst thing possible. I felt my heart begin to break at the thought of Jacob being so miserable and what threat there was on our kids and I ran, if possible, even faster.

I ran in through the front door and too the kitchen where I knew Jacob would be. He of course heard me coming in and I could hear him breath a sigh of relief, since when did my hearing become so clear.

"Hey babe, Jack is in bed and he's really settled." He began, he turned around with a huge smile on his face, but it dropped when he saw my erratic state. "Baby what is it? What did he say to you this time? Oh I am going to kick his ass." I shook my head and took a minute to calm myself down.

"It's our babies, they are still in danger." I cried and started hyperventilating. He came and hugged me trying to calm me down.

"What do you mean our babies are in danger? We killed Victoria, she's gone." Jacob was angry and I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves.

"Edward was talking to me about some stuff, about how he was no longer in love with me because of your blood running through me, Carlisle seems to think that I will always have power. But one of Carlisle's friends contacted him to say that our kids were in danger, but he wouldn't tell Edward how." I explained, I was still hyperventilating. "That means that it is something serious, Jake our babies."

"Bells, I promise you with my life that I will protect you and our kids." He said sincerely. I nodded and went to hug him. But he stopped me. His face was serious, he was straining to hear something. His face started to go a deathly white and he bent down to my stomach and put his ear close to it.

"Jake what is it?" I asked fear began to rise in my chest.

"We got to get you to Carlisle now, I can barely hear the babies heartbeat." He said getting up, he was crying and looked on the verge of a panic attack.

"But Edward said it was fine" I said clutching my stomach in disbelief.

"It was, it's heartbeat has just started to drop." He replied, still crying. As I stood in shock, with tears running down my own cheeks, Jacob arranged for Charlie too look after Jack, he explained the emergency and then lifted me and carried me too the car. My heart was shattering into a million pieces and I could only pray that my baby was ok.

**A.N. Sorry again for the long update, but chapters just aren't coming fast in my mind. I am planning a sequel to this and there is a poll to vote for what you think is the best name for it. You can't find the link by clicking on my pen name which will take you to my profile page. Many thanks, and please review :).**


End file.
